Missing
by Imagine Believe Achieve
Summary: Fang and his new partner, Max, are detectives- but when Max finds a unknown file on a child that went missing a year ago, what will happen? But this time- if Max and Fang can't find out who killed the kid- will they loose their jobs...forever? Fax. mnmdancin12 handed the story over to me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fang POV

_~Flashback~ _

_"Fang I need to talk to you." My boss Jeb says. _

_"Sure… what's up?" _

_"We're getting a new recruit. I don't have a lot of information but the only thing that I do know is the person's name. It's Max. Maximum Martinez." _

_"Maximum?" _

_"Yes. When he or she comes, you are going to have to show them around and they're going to be your new partner. Since Sam left last month." _

_"When will Maximum be coming?" _

_"Within the next month. I'll let you know the week." _

_~End of Flashback~_

I'm sitting at my desk, waiting for either my new partner to show up or a new case that we need to take. My job is fun, but sometimes, like right now for instance can be really boring. Well here's what you probably should know about me. My birth name is Nick Walker, but I like to go by Fang. I just turned twenty-three and I'm six-eight.

"Yo! Fang! Your new partner is here." James, a.k.a Iggy, who also is one of my best friends here at the station, yells to me.

I stand up and walk over Jeb's office.

I walk in and I see a girl with brown hair in a French braid sitting in a chair in front of Jeb's chair.

"Ahh Fang…I want you to meet Max…" The girl with the French braid stands up and turns towards me. "… She's your new partner."

I look at Jeb. "You're… you're kidding right?"

_Jeb has to be kidding… I'm not trying to be sexist… but she's a girl. _

Max POV

I step out of the taxi cab and look up at the building in front of me. This is where I'm going to be working for a while. I take a deep breath and I walk up to the door. I grab the handle and I pull the door open. I walk in and I start to look for Jeb Batchleder.

"Maximum Martinez?"

I hear someone ask. I turn around and I see a man with glasses, and some stubble.

"My name is Jeb Batchleder. I'll be your boss. Right now I'll take you to my office… I just want to give you some ground rules."

Jeb led me to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This chapter is to make up for the first chapter. I'm so sorry that it was so short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the plot. Credit for the plot goes to mnmdancin12 who came up with the plot.

Chapter 2

Max POV

I sit down across from Fang and he looks at me.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"How long have you been in this branch?"

"Four years. My dad was the lead detective on all of the cases that he took. As soon as I turned eighteen my dad hired me. Months later…" I look down at my hands. "We were on a case and he um… he got shot. His injury made him paralyzed from the waist down."

I look up at Fang and he has a steel facial expression.

"Okay. Now I want to see you try to solve this case. We solved this a few months ago, but I would like to see how you do." Fang hands me a file.

I open it and found evidence photos. A suitcase and money. That's it. I flip to the next page and I find the DNA test. I study them for a minute, then look up at Fang.

"The DNA is George Hollows'. It was found on the suitcase that was stolen and full of money, and here's the other DNA test." Fang explains, sliding me the other DNA test.

I carefully study the two tests for a few minutes before saying: "They're the same. George needs to kiss his ass goodbye."

Fang's eyes went wide. I slid the file and the papers back across the table to Fang. He looks at the file again.

"You're right. But it took us at lead four days to solve the case."

I raise an eyebrow.

"She's a keeper." Jeb exclaims.

I whirl around and I face Jeb. He's smiling.

"I'll lead you to your desk." Fang says.

Fang leads me to a desk next door to his. I sit down and I see another file on my new desk. He walks away from my desk and I open the file.

_Name: Angelica Rune _

_Date of Birth: April 10th, 2007 _

_Missing Since: November 4th, 2010 _

_Seen Last: Walking home from Lincoln Elementary _

_Guardian(s): Mother: Ariel Yon; Father: Nathan Rune; Step-Father: Quinn Yon _

_Sibling(s): Michel Rune_

Under all of the information of Angelica, there's a picture of her. She has blond curly hair, big baby blue eyes, and fair skin.

"Hey guys." I say, looking up at Fang and a strawberry haired man arguing about which ice cream flavor is the best. In my opinion, the best flavor would have to be mint chocolate chip **(A/N: Mint chocolate chip ice cream is my favorite.) **

"Hey guys!" I repeat, louder this time.

They still don't answer.

"YO ASSHOLES!" I scream.

Now **that **got their attention.

"Now if you two bone-head are done arguing which one of your tutus are prettier and more sparkly… can you listen to me?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

Both boys look at each other, and then me with wide eyes.

_Yeah I thought so…_ I thought

"Thank you… So has anyone looked at this file… at all?" I ask, handing it to Fang.

Fang shakes his head. I sigh.

"Jeb usually show us cases if he needs us to solve it. He must not need us to solve this one." The strawberry blond haired guy says.

"Two things… Who the hell are you? And we're not going to save this little girl? She has been missing for almost two years!" I shout.

"I'm James… but call me Iggy, and we spent almost six months on that case and we could not find any clues."

I look down and I shake my head. I walk over across the hall towards Jeb's office.

"Max where are you going?"

"Jeb."

I get to his office and I know that Fang and Iggy are right behind me. I knock on Jeb's door.

"Come in."

I walk into his office. "Jeb? Can I talk with you?" I ask.

"Of course…" Jeb motions for me to sit down and I sit in the same chair as I did this morning.

"… What do you need to talk about?"

I look down at the file in my hand and set it on his desk.

"Do you remember this file?" I ask as he picks it up.

"Yeah… this is one of the cases that we were unable to solve. Why?"

"This little girl has been missing for almost a year, and we're not doing a single thing to try to find her." I whisper yell.

"Max there was no body… we literally searched the entire city for her body. And we found nothing. No murder weapon, no evidence, and most importantly… no body."

"She's alive. I can feel it. I want to get this case solved. I want her family to know that their little girl is either alive, but if she's not, then I want them to say goodbye to her…. The right way." I demand. I lean back and cross my arms over my chest.

"Your father was right."

I look at Jeb quizzically.

"Your father warned me that if I was going to hire you and if you saw a case and you wanted to take it. You will someway, some**how** get me to take the case." Jeb explains.

I just glare at my boss.

"Alright… We'll re-open the case. If you can find the little girl, and/or her kidnapper; you can keep this job. But… if you don't in less than five months… then you're fired."

I smirked as I nodded.

I walk out of Jeb's office and I head back to mine. I study the file until my phone goes off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Max… It's Jason."

"Jason what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you would like…"

"I'm not coming over…"

"What? Why?"

"I can't, I'm at work right now."

"Work? What are you talking about? It's 4:00. You always are off at three."

"Not anymore… I'm in New York."

"What the hell are you doing…"

I see Jeb walk out of his office and he gives me a look.

"Jason I have to go… I'll call when I'm off."

I slam my phone shut and I lay my head on my desk.

_How did Jason get my number and why did he call me?_

**_I wonder who Jason is... You'll have to see._**

**A/N: **Hey guys. First I just want to say I'm so sorry that the first chapter was so short. This is my first FanFic, and I'm still learning. I've also uploaded another story. It's called The Hell that is my Life. I hope you guys will check it out.

Following: SwEeTvlcToRy12 (I love your penname), Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute, Fallen Emo Angel, Totally ME3.

Fave Author: MaximumRideFanFiction

Let me know what you think through a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys, so I'm going to try to upload as much as possible during the week, but since school as started up for me i really need to focus on my school work. But I'll try to upload more over the weekends. Also if you want to read another one of my stories, go check out The Hell that is My Life.

Chapter 3

Max POV

I wake up in my sports bra and some sweats. I turn onto my back and I just lie in bed for a few minute. Trying to wake up. After a few minutes, I finally get out of bed and I grab a pair of dark-wash flare jeans, a red short sleeved shirt, black heeled boots, and a black ¾ length sleeved light-weight jacket. I braid my hair into a French braid again, and I head out to the kitchen and I grab one of my many portable coffee mugs (**A/N: I have no clue what they're called. I think they're called thermals or something like that.) **Grab my keys and my purse. I double check that I have everything, and then I head downstairs to head off to Dunkin Doughnuts

I would cook, but the last time I did, I almost burned down the entire house. And to this day… I will cook anything. Even toast… That's what almost burned down the house.

Anyways, I have just got my coffee and my breakfast. I turn into the parking lot of work and I park, I turn my car off and I walk through the door. I walk over to my desk and I look at my new case. After a few hours, I finally found a few people that were close to Angelica, and it turns out that one of the last few people who saw Angelica was her step-dad; who was convicted of quite a few different felonies. That raises a red flag against him.

"Hey Max… I want to introduce you to a few people." I hear Fang say.

I look up and I see, of course Fang, but a girl with mocha skin and dark hair that's put into a side braid. Next to her is a guy with blond hair, and blue eyes. He looks a bit like Iggy. Next to him is another guy with blond hair and turquoise blue eyes.

"This is Nudge… Gazzy… and Dylan…" Fang says as he points to each of my new so-workers. "They also on this branch that usually go on cases that we go on."

I decide that I need to get right down to business.

"Okay… so I've figured out all of the people that were close to Angelica, and one of the names of one of the last people who saw her was her step-father… his name is Quinn Yon… and I found that he was convicted of multiple felonies in the past: Murder, rape, sexual harassment, and kidnapping." I summarize.

Fang, Nudge, Dylan and Gazzy all look at me.

"Is she talking about the Angelica Rune case?" Gazzy asks Fang.

"Yes. She's going to try to solve it, and if she doesn't, then she'll lose her job." Jeb appears suddenly.

Then something clicks. I remember from the very last case that my dad took. When he was able to walk.

_~Flashback~ _

_"Hey Max… come here for a second." I hear my dad shout from his office. _

_I stand up and I walk into my dad's office. _

_"Guess what." My dad says with a smile on his face. _

_"Chocolate chips are about to take over the world?" I ask jokingly. _

_My dad laughs and shakes his head. "Oh Max… Sometimes I wonder what happened when you rolled off you your changing table and landed on the floor." _

_"Hey I landed on Pongo!" I shout defensively. (_**A/N:** That actually did happen to me. I didn't get hurt so it's all good.)

_"Anyways… we have a new case… and this one is about a murder. The suspects name is Quinn Yon." _

_I sit in the chair. _

_~On the case~ _

_I walk up to the door of the house where the suspect; Quinn Yon lives. I grab my gun and I point it down at the ground right next to my hip. The door is busted down and I step through the door. I point my gun in front of me and shout: "Put your hands up and kneel on the floor!" _

_I hear one gun shot, then another. Right after the second gun shot, I feel a burst of pain in my thigh, and I collapse to the ground. I see two police officers tackle the suspect while one attends to me, and the other person. I try to turn my head so that I can see who else got shot, but I can't. I winch as my friend; J.J. puts pressure on my thigh to try and stop the bleeding._

_"Who else got shot?" I ask. _

_"Max don't worry about that right now." _

_Minutes later, the officers that tackled the suspect are escorting him out of the house and into a police squad. And I hear the sirens of an ambulance. Four paramedics come running in. Two come to me and two go to the other officer that was shot. _

_"Ma'am what is your name?" _

_"Maximum Ride." _

_The pressure is released off of my leg and I wince. The paramedics lift me onto a stretcher and I'm loaded into one of the two ambulances. _

_"The bullet lodged in her thigh. They're going to have to surgically remove it." one paramedic says into a walkie-talkie type thing._

_The paramedics start to cut the material of my pants away and they start cleaning the wound. An IV is started in the back of my hand and I hear over the walkie-talkie. _

_"Okay… we have an OR room ready for the victims… go ahead and start them on the anesthesia."_

_"Max we're going to give you some anesthesia… you'll get really drowsy. Go ahead and close your eyes once you start feeling tired…" one of the paramedics says as the other ejects; what I'm guessing is the anesthesia into my IV line. Soon I start to feel tired and the next thing I know is that I'm being wheeled out of the ambulance, being lifted onto a different bed and something is being place on my face. Then everything goes black. _

_~End Flashback~ _

"Max you okay?" Gazzy asks.

"Yeah… it's just that I've dealt with Quinn before. And he cause both me and my father to be in the hospital… and he made my dad paralyzed from the waist down." I explain.

Nudge walks over and gives me a hug. I give one back and Jeb clears his throat.

Nudge and I release and we all turn towards him.

"Now that Max has found some information… I think it's time her and her partner pay Mr. Yon a visit."

Fang, Iggy, and I walk out to the parking lot. Fang and I get into Fang's squat car and Iggy gets into his. Then we head to the address that I was able to find. Before I knew it, Fang and I are sitting outside of Mr. Yon's house. We look at each other and we both nod. Saying that we're both ready. We got out of the car and walk up to the front door. Fang bangs on the front door and shouts.

"NYPD OPEN UP!" The door opens up and a man about forty years old with a grey beard and a bald head appears in the door way. "What ya want?"

I hold up Angelica's picture and I look at his face. "I'm here to talk to you about Angelica Rune. I just have a few questions I would like to ask you." I state nicely.

Then out of nowhere, the man walks over to me and starts to stoke my cheek. I push his hand off of my face. Then he puts his hand on my ass. This time I smack his hand away.

"You do that again, that hand will get cut off." I state coldly.

"Ooooh; feisty… I like 'em like that." He said.

I glare at him.

"Can we ask you a few questions without any problems?" Fang asks.

"Why?"

"We just want to know if you know anything about Angelica's location." Iggy says.

Now the guy looks guilty. His eyes become the size of dinner plates. Then he grabs me and puts a gun to my head.

"Take one step towards us, I shoot. The best thing that you could do to save your little friend is to just turn around and go back to work." The guy says coldly.

Fang signs to me _I'll get help_ in sign language and both he and Iggy run back to their cars. I watch as they slip into their cars and start them. Then the door slams shut and it's locked. I'm carried down to the basement and he takes my handcuffs and cuffs me to a pole.

I just sit there, handcuffed to a pole, trying to figure out how I can get out of here. Almost every five minutes, Mr. Yon hits, slaps, and kicks me. After every beating, I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker. Now Mr. Yon comes downstairs and he comes over to me and again starts to punch me.

_How much longer can I go on like this? _

The next thing I know is that I'm being kicked in the head. Numerous times and black dots are dancing across my vision.

_Come one Fang… get some help so that I can get out of here._

Then everything goes black.

Then I black out.

Fang POV

After I sign to Max _I'll get help; _Iggy and I race back to our cars. We get in and we watch as the door is slammed shut. I get out of my car and run over to Iggy's right as he's getting out.

"Damn it… We need to get her out of there Fang." Iggy shouts as he slams his door shut.

"Call Jeb… I'm going to look for a window to see if I can find where he took her."

Iggy grabs a walkie-talkie and calls for Jeb.

"Jeb can you hear me?"

"Iggy is everything okay?"

"No… we need back up… and call an ambulance… we might need one." I hear Iggy say.

I take off running around the house and I look through one of the first floor windows. No sign of Max. I run to the back of the house and find that there's a fence surrounding the yard. I jump over the fence and look for a window that looks into the basement. I finally find one and I look through it. I see Max lying on the ground, handcuffed to a pole and being kicked in the head. I watch as her eyes roll back into her head and she goes completely still. I jump up and go back to the front of the house. I grab the microphone out of Iggy's hand and report what I just saw to Jeb. Within minutes squad cars and an ambulance show up on the scene. Some of the actual police officers break down the door. I hear them shouting orders as they push farther into the house. Five minutes pass and Mr. Yon is brought out of the house in handcuffs. He's placed in a police squad and they speed off to the station. I sprint into the house, followed by Iggy and Jeb. I look for the basement and I find the door in the kitchen. I sprint down the stairs and I see Max the way she was a few minutes ago, but in worse condition. I find my key and unlock the handcuffs. One of the paramedics shine a flashlight into Max's eyes and I now know that she's truly unconscious. They lift her onto the backboard and she's taken up the stairs. I follow right behind them and watch as she's placed on a stretcher and an oxygen mask is placed over her nose and mouth.

"Fang you ride with her… I'll drive your car down to the hospital…" Jeb says.

I hop into the ambulance and I see a paramedic placing his stethoscope on Max's chest.

"Breathing and heart is fine. We'll just have to do some tests when she gets to the hospital." The one says.

Within minutes we pull into the emergency entrance of the hospital and Max is rushed into the hospital; I follow right behind them. I see the rest of the team that was on the scene waiting in the waiting room.

"Did they say anything in the ambulance?" Jeb asks.

"Not really… all they said was that her breathing and heart are okay. They just have to do some tests which they should be doing right now."

I sit down next to Jeb and we wait.

**Will Max be okay?**

**Will she wake up? **

**A/N: **I just wanna say thanks to the following people:

FantasyRomanceGirl21 for now following Missing.

SwEeTvlcToRy12 for adding me to his/her favorite authors list and for the review: Sorry I really don't know what episode that is because I don't watch Spongebob. I really have never liked it. And you are right about one of the guesses about Jason. But I can't say which one it is. You can vote on the poll on who you think he really is.

Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute for the review: No it's not Jason Bourne. And you're welcome for the longer chapter.

Also if you have any ideas for plot ideas or even for a new story, either PM me or write it in a review. Also check out the poll to vote to try to figure out who Jason is.

Reviews always help a writer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey guys so I might actually only be able to upload one chapter a week. With going to school and also having to do an online class. It can get kind of crazy. Along with the fact that I'm writing three other stories along with writing more chapters to this. I hope you're enjoying my story and if you haven't already, go check out my other story. The Hell that is my Life.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own this plot or Maximum Ride. This story has been adopted from mnmdancin12

Chapter 4

Fang POV

It's been almost an hour since Max was rushed to the hospital. And we still haven't gotten any word on how she's doing.

"Fang what happened at the house?" Nudge asks.

"We just went up to his door. Max showed him a picture of Angelica and asked if she could ask him a few questions about her location, then he started touching her, then he grabbed her and pulled a gun to her head. Then I spotted…"

"Maximum Martinez?"

I stand up and walk over to a doctor.

"I'm her partner."

"Ms. Martinez was knocked unconscious. She has no brain damage which is amazing considering the fact she was kick in the head about twenty times…"

I stare at the doctor is shock.

"Right now she's sleeping, but you can go in one at a time and visit her. She should be asleep for a few more hours… she might even wake up before tonight."

"Fang go…" Jeb says.

The doctor leads me down a hall way and he stops in front of a room. Through the window, I can see Max, asleep in the bed. With one of her wrists in a cast, and some cuts. I open the door and I sit next to Max's bed.

"Hey Max… I have good news. Quinn has been arrested. He was taken down to the station. He won't be out for a while."

I sit there, just watching her sleep. About fifteen minutes later, I see her eyes start to flutter open. She looks around, then her eyes land on me.

"Hey…" She whispers.

"Hey how do you feel?"

"Pretty good. Just a bit of a headache."

"Any pain?"

"No."

Max POV

"Any pain?" Fang asks me.

I can see concern written all over his face.

I shake my head. "No."

I look down at my arm and I see that I have a cast on my right arm and in the back of my left hand I have an IV line.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is being kicked in the head." I state.

"We broke down the door and the paramedics brought you here." Fang whispers.

"What about Quinn?"

"He got arrested and was taken down to the station."

"Good." I sigh out.

"You look exhausted. Go back to sleep… I'll get the doctor and let him know that you're awake." Fang states.

Max nods her head and closes her eyes. I stand up and I walk out the door and I look for the doctor. I find him talking to Jeb and the rest of the team. I walk up as Jeb's phone starts to ring.

"I'm so sorry… I have to take this." Jeb says before stepping away.

"Fang is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She just woke up a few minutes ago." I state.

"Mr. Martinez I assure you that Max is fine… her partner is back with her right now… The man who did this to her has been arrested. He's being charged with assaulting a police officer."

Jeb takes his one hand and pinches the bridge of his nose. I walk up to him and say: "Let me talk to her father."

"Mr. Martinez… here's your daughter's partner… he was just in the room with her."

Jeb hands me the phone.

"Hi Mr. Martinez… I'm detective Nick Ride, but I go by Fang. I was just in the room with Max and she woke up a few minutes ago."

"What the hell happened to her? Why is she in the hospital?"

"We were on a case and the suspect took Max down to his basement and started to beat her. She was only down there for about a half hour." I explain.

"Are you still with her?"

"No sir, I'm not… right now I believe her doctor is examining her. As soon as I'm in her room, I'll have her call you." I suggest the stressed man.

I hear him sigh. "All right. Thank you Nick… I mean Fang."

"You're welcome."

I hang up the phone and I hand it back to Jeb.

"Mr. Ride? Ms. Martinez is asking for you again.

I walk back to Max's room and I see her siting up.

"Hey what's up?"

"I… I need someone to watch me… the doctor doesn't want me to be by myself for a few days…"

"You can stay with me."

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that this is so short. I wrote this yesterday (Friday) during study hall which is about a half hour and I have a small case of writers block. I will upload a longer chapter next weekend. To the mentions... here we go!

mnmdancin12 is now following, has favorited and written a review: Thank you for letting me take over your story and re-writing it. Hopfully I can get over this case of writers block and get the story the way I have it planed to go.

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. ALSO VOTE ON THE POLL ON WHO YOU THINK JASON IS. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I just want to thank everyone who has read, review, followed and favorited both this story, and myself. i hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 5

Max POV

Fang and I have just gotten to his apartment and I'm currently watching TV. Fang has gone out to get some food and stop by my apartment to get some clothes for me. All the sudden, my cell phone starts going off.

"Hello?"

"Max are you okay?"

"Ella?"

"Yeah… there was a story on the national news about this case in New York that has been re-opened, and the lead detective was held hostage by the suspect for a half hour… she was then rushed to the hospital… and dad has been going crazy since noon." Ella rants on.

"Ella…. Ella calm down… please just listen to me." I beg.

"One second… I think mom and dad and Ari should hear this. MOM! DAD! ARI!" I hear Ella shout through the phone. "You're on speaker phone."

"Ella what the hell…"

"Ari" I shout through the phone.

"Max?"

"Yeah. Dad listen to me. I'm fine. I'm staying at Fang's house for the next few days."

"Okay, but what happened?" My mom asks.

"Who was the suspect?" My dad asks.

"Dad its Quinn Yon… I think he kidnapped a little girl almost a year ago." I state.

"Max I want you to drop this case…"

"Dad I'm not dropping the case… The little girl was only five years old when she was reported missing. I want to find her, and if she didn't make it… I want to find who did this to her. As soon as I saw that he was her step-father, I thought of that night. I know what he's capable of doing. I'm going to warn everyone… I want that man off the street." I state coldly.

I hear someone sigh.

"Max please be careful…" Ari whispers.

"I'll call everyday… I promise."

I hear the door slam shut and I see Fang carrying two duffle bags of my things. He drops them and heads back outside.

"Max…" My dad whispers.

"Yeah?"

"… Just think ahead. If you don't have a plan… Don't… do… anything… You understand?"

"Yes dad… I understand."

"You know what he's capable of doing…"

I sit there, for a few minutes.

"Dad there's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Jason called me."

"What?!" I hear everyone shriek.

"Jason called asking me if I wanted to come over…"

"What did you tell him?" My mom asks

"I told him I was at work."

"And his reaction?"

"He freaked out… I don't know how he got my number. I don't want to go through that again daddy." I mutter.

Fang walks in and sits next to me.

"I've gotta go… I love you daddy."

"Love you too."

I hang up the phone and I lean my head up against the back of the couch.

"Everything okay?" I hear Fang ask.

"My dad thinks I should drop the case." I mutter.

"Why?"

"You remember when I told the team that my dad and I got shot before all this happened?"

"Yeah… but what's that got to do…"

"Quinn Yon almost killed my dad… I was in the hospital for about two weeks or so… my dad was in there for almost a month."

Fang doesn't say anything.

"Yon is known for kidnapping his victims and then killing them…" I close my eyes. "… He always keeps them alive for different reasons, and for different lengths of time… it can be a few hours to a few years."

"What did you mean 'I don't want to go through that again daddy.'?" He asks me softly.

I don't answer.

"Does it have something to do with Quinn?"

"No."

"You wanna talk about it?"

I open my eyes and I look at Fang.

"There's this guy back in Arizona… I dated him for a little bit…"

"How long did you date him?"

"Almost a year… He um… he was really sweet when I first met him… but as the relationship went on, he would always ask me different questions when I got off work."

"Why would he do that?"

"I had a male partner… and he thought because I was spending so much time with my partner… I was cheating on him. So one night after a date… he um… he took me home, and he stayed for about an hour. And then he started to threaten my family. He said that he was going to get me back for cheating on him…"

"Did he do it?"

"No… he um…he got arrested… and he was in jail for a few weeks. While he was in there… my dad somehow got a hold of Jeb and that's how I got this job."

Fang and I just sit there in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm going to bed… you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah… I should."

"Kay… night…" Fang quickly kisses me on the head, and walks towards his house. Leaving me utterly confused.

Fang POV

"I'm going to bed… you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah… I should."

"Kay…Night…" I quickly kiss Max's head, and I walk to my room.

As soon as I get there, I lean up against the wall.

_Why the hell did I just do that?_

Maybe I'm starting to like her… No… I can't… Not after what happened with Lisa.

_~Flashback~ _

_Lisa and I are sitting on my couch, watching a movie. My arm around her shoulders, and her head is resting on my shoulder. All the sudden, I hear a knocking on my door. I get up and I open it. I see a guy with red hair, looking pissed. _

_'Is Lisa here?' he asks. _

_'A Lisa is here, but she's my girlfriend.' _

_'Lisa Harlway? Right?' _

_'Adam? What are you doing here?' _

_'I should have known… you always do this! You know what! We're through Lisa…' They guy- Adam- shouts before he turns around and leaves. _

_'Lisa? What is going on?' _

_She just plays with the hem on her skirt. _

_'He was my boyfri…' _

_'Get out!' _

_'What?'_

_'I said get out!" _

_~End Flashback~_

Ever since then, I have told myself that I'm never going to fall in love again. I take off my shirt and I slip on some sweats. I crawl under the covers and I fall asleep.

Max POV

~A few days later~

I'm finally back to work. After getting a call from Jeb saying that I should stay home… and then having Fang tell me the exact same thing… let's just say. I was ready to snap someone's neck. I've been working on this case for a few days now and I'm getting nowhere. Apparently Quinn Yon didn't take Angelica. So I'm back at square one.

"Max! Fang! I have a case for ya!" I hear Iggy shout.

"We already got a case stupid!" Fang shouts back.

"Fire in progress on Kinlaw Drive." We hear over the radio.

I look at Fang and we nod. We race outside and we jump into his squad car. We race off to the street and I see my neighbors standing outside.

"Alex?"

Alex, who helped me move all my things, is turns towards me.

"Max… your apartment was set on fire…"

I just stare at her in shock. Then a firefighter walks over.

"Ms. Martinez?"

"Yes. That's me."

He gives me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry… we couldn't save anything… however this was on your door." He hands me an envelope and I open it. Inside is a piece of paper with letters cut out of magazines. It reads:

_I warned you back in Arizona. _

_I found you… And I will get rid of you myself. _

_And you can't protect yourself. _

I drop the note and I put my hands up to my face and I try to hold myself together. I take a few shaky deep breaths and I remove my hands and I see Fang standing in front of me, with the note in his hands.

"Max… what is going on?"

"Jason."

Fang POV

Max drops the note and I pick it up. I read what it says and I look at Max. I wait until she looks at me.

"Max… What is going on?" I ask softly.

"Jason." Is all Max replies.

_"And then he started to threaten my family. He said that he was going to get me back for cheating on him…" _I remember Max telling me.

"Max? What is his last name?"

"Lee." She whispers

I head back to the car as some of Max's neighbors give her a hug or start to read the note. I grab the transmitter microphone and I call for Jeb.

"Jeb?"

"Yeah? How's the fire?"

"It destroyed everything. All of Max's things are gone." I state.

"What!" I hear quite a few people exclaim in the background shout.

"Her apartment was set on fire, everything of hers is destroyed, but there was a note on the door."

"What did it say?"

"I'm going to bring both the note and Max to the station. Have Sam, Dylan, and Iggy interview the neighbors on what they saw."

"ON IT BRA!" I hear Iggy shout in the background. I roll my eyes.

"Stop trying to be a gagster Iggy. You can't pull it off! Jeb send out a search warrant for a 'Jason Lee'."

"Okay… I'll have Nudge do that right now."

"Kay… we're on our way."

I hang up and I walk back over to Max. Her eyes are red, but no tears are falling. I can tell that she's trying not to cry. I have to hand it to her. Even though she has just lost all of her belongings, except the clothes that she left at my house, she's pretty strong.

"Hey Max… we're gonna head back to the station."

Max just nods.

We walk back to the car and we drive back.

Jeb POV

I can't believe that someone would do this to Max. I mean she just moved all the way from Arizona, she literally just got out of the hospital a few days ago, she comes into work, and she learns that she has just lost everything. Max and Fang walk in and Max walks over to her desk. She pulls out the file on Angelica Rune, and starts reading. Fang hands me the letter and I read it over.

"Apparently he knows her before." Fang says.

"Has anyone else touched this letter besides you, me and Max?"

"Yeah a neighbor. Her name is Alex."

"Okay."

"Jeb what do you need me to look over for fingerprints?" Nudge asks.

I hand Nudge the note.

"Jason was here in New York around the time Angelica went missing. He told me before we started dating hat he proposed to a woman with the last name of Rune. She rejected him, and he told me that this woman had two kids. A girl and a boy. Oh God… Jason did this… he took the little girl." Max says to herself as she flips through the files.

"Looks like we have to pay Mr. Lee a visit." I state.

**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN THEY VISIT JASON? **

**SO FAR, NO ONE HAS VOTED ON MY POLL. IF YOU WANT TO BECOME A CHARACTER IN THIS STORY, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS EITHER VOTE ON MY PROFILE, PM ME ON WHO YOU THINK JASON IS, OR EVEN WRITE IS AS A REVIEW. YOU CAN GIVE ME A NICKNAME AND I CAN MAKE THAT YOUR CHARACTER NAME, OR IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THAT, I CAN JUST COME UP WITH A CHARACTER NAME FOR YOU. **

**Also check out my other story: The Hell that is my Life. **

**THANKS TO Awesomenesshere (Guest):Thank you. I hope you continue to read my stories. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey guys thank you so much for reading this, I wanted to upload this either Friday or yesterday, but Friday I went to go see _House at the End of the Street _staring Jennifer Lawrence from _Hunger Games. _Then I went camping for two days and I just got home at about noon. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

Max POV

"Max I told you for the millionth time, you are not going to visit him." Jeb tells me as I put on my bullet proof-vest over my tank-top.

"Max I have to agree with Jeb. Even though you are in charge of this case, we really don't need you back in the hospital." Fang chimes in.

I glare at Fang and Jeb.

I put on my uniform shirt and grab my gun belt. I hook it around my waist and I start to reach for my gun.

"Max no…" Fang says as he pulls my gun out of my reach. "Look… I know you want to do this, but you can't. He's already given you a warning. Just lay low for a few days, Jeb and everyone else on our team will question Lee. If he confesses, you can arrest him." Fang looks at me in the eyes as he says that. Then he turns to Jeb.

"Jeb. Max and I… we're in this together. If both of us can't solve the case within the time frame, both Max and I will leave…"

Fang looks at me and he gives me a wink.

"Alright. The two of you will stay here. And the rest of us will go out and question Lee." Jeb states. "Everyone else… let's go."

And with that. Jeb, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Dylan head out to their squad cars. We hear them start up and pull away.

"So do you think Yon had anything to do with this?" Fang asks me. I turn around and look at him.

"Fang he was the last person to see Angelica alive. There's no evidence that says that he's an innocent man. I mean no matter what, he's going to jail. He did assault a police officer."

Fang POV

I look at Max. _God she's so beautiful. Yeah she has a kick-ass attitude, and she stubborn, but she is almost perfect… well in my point of view. _

"Max…"

"Yeah?"

"I know that this probably isn't the best time to say this, but I really like you." I whisper. Knowing that someone is most likely eaves dropping.

Max just stares at me. After a moment, she finally says: "What do you mean?"

"Your personality, the fact that you have a kick-ass attitude, and you can be stubborn, you're a hell of a lot better than my ex's."

Jeb POV

"How are we going to handle this?" Iggy asks me.

"Just show him a picture of Angelica, and ask if we can ask him questions."

The five of us…myself, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Dylan all walk up to Lee's house. I pound on the door and shout "NYPD OPEN UP!" Seconds later, we see a young man, with sandy blond hair, and brown eyes. It looks like he just woke up, or something else.

"Are you Jason Lee?"

"Yeah… who's askin?"

"We're the NYPD and we're here to ask you a few questions about a young girl who went missing almost a year ago. Her name is Angelica Rune…" I hold up the picture. "… do you recognize her?"

"Yeah… I dated her mom for a few months. I proposed, and she rejected me."

"Sir… May we come in?"

"I'll answer all of ya questions here."

I take a deep breath and remain calm.

"We have received a tip about you that you dated Ms. Rune before her daughter went missing. Where exactly did you and Ms. Rune meet?" I ask. I see Iggy pull out a notepad and writes down things.

"Back in Arizona."

"And after Ms. Rune declined your proposal, what did you do then?"

"I don't know."

"Mr. Lee. You are a suspect in this case. Everything you say can and _will _be used against you. If you want to prove that you are innocent, you might as well tell the truth now."

Jason rolls his eyes and sighs. "I'm not going to talk to you."

Max POV

I look down at my hands. I can feel my cheeks getting warm, meaning I'm blushing. And trust me… I don't blush. Not since _him._

"Wait… what do you mean I'm much better than your ex's?" I ask.

"It's in the past, and I really don't want to talk about it." Fang mutters.

"Okay."

"But your still beautiful… I mean almost every day I have girls coming up to me, and they start hitting on me. You are the first girl who hasn't hit on me… and you've been here for a few weeks,"

I smile.

"You have the prettiest smile…" Fang whispers.

I look up and notice that Fang has walked over towards me and is now standing right in front of me. I look into his eyes and I notice that there are little gold flecks.

"And your eyes are black, with a bit of gold." I whisper back.

"I've been told."

The next thing I knew is that Fang's lips are on mine. I hear a click of a camera from a phone, and some people going "Aww." Or "So cute… young love."

We pull back and we look at each other. We don't say anything. There's nothing to be said.

Jeb POV

We walk in from asking Jason questions about the Rune case. I see a crowd standing around the changing rooms. I walk over and I see Max and Fang standing in there. The two of them are talking about something. Then Fang leans down and starts to kiss Max. They kiss for a few seconds, before they pull apart. They don't say anything, but they just stare at each other for a few minutes. I hear a few cameras clicking and people going "Aww." or "So cute. Young love." Both Max and Fang look away from each other and see that they have attracted a crowd. Max's face goes red and Fang has his expressionless face on again.

"Alright… back to work!" I shout.

The crowd disappears within seconds. I walk over to the two kids who are obviously in love.

"So… what does this mean?" I ask the two of them. Neither one of them answer i state: "I guess we have a new couple." Then I walk to my office.

Max POV

"I guess we have a new couple." Jeb states before he walks away. I look up at Fang and he kisses me before he walks out. I quickly un-button my top and take off my bullet-proof vest. I have almost forgotten that I was still wearing it. I throw my shirt back on and head over to my desk. I find Fang sitting there, looking over the file that has been there ever since I've been here.

"So do you think he does have something to do with her disappearance?" Fang asks me, as I walk over to him and sit on my desk.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that somehow Jason is a part of this."

Fang just nods.

"So tell me about yourself." I state…. Well more like demand.

"Well I just want to clear thing up… Fang is not my birth name. It's Nickolas Thomas Ride. I guess when I was younger I would always go up to people and say 'Imma bite you.' I have no clue on how I got my nickname. I have a little sister names Mikahela and a brother named Zeke. A few years ago, Zeke was in a car accident and he died at the hospital. He was on his way home from a party for one of his friends. He was a junior in high school. **(A/N: I just want to say that what I wrote about Fang's brother is actually true. If any of my classmates are reading this, or if you go to my school [I'm not going to name the school], I have decided to some way somehow put him in here and honor him. Rest In Paradise Zeke Stepaniak. March 17, 2012. He would be a senior this year.)**

I look down at Fang, and he puts his hands on my hips.

"Now I want you to tell me about yourself." Fang demands.

Well…you already know about my dad… but my mom her name is Valencia Martinez and she owns her won vet clinic. Then there's my sister. Her name is Ella, she's about twelve, and my brother Ari. He's about to turn fourteen. There really isn't that much about my family." I explain.

Before we knew it was time for us to head home.

We get into Fang's car, and we start to drive towards Fang's house, then I realize something. I don't have anything.

"Fang… I need to go to the store. I need some clothes." I state.

"Okay. How about we go home and you change into different clothes, and then we can head out."

We pull up to Fang's apartment and I head to my room. I change into more comfortable clothes and then walk out to the family room. I see Fang sitting on the couch watching TV. I sit next to him and he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"We have a new update on the Angelica Rune case." The new anchor states.

My eyes widen just a bit and Fang grabs my hand.

"A new suspect has been taken into custody. Police have not yet release any information about this person. We will let you know as soon as we receive more information. And now to this week's sports."

Fang turns off the TV and we just sit there for a few minutes.

"You wanna go shopping now?" Fang whispers.

I nod my head. We head back to Fang's car and we head to the mall.

~After the shopping trip~

After going to _Kohl's_, _JC Penny's_,_ Wet Seal, and Sears_ we finally head home. I turn on the radio and news about my case is all over the place. Then my phone rings. I answer it.

"Hello?"

"I see you have gotten my warning."

"Jason what the hell is wrong with you?" I demand.

"You should know. After all you did date me for a few months."

Fang POV

A few minutes after max turned on the radio, her cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

…

"Jason what the hell is wrong with you?" I hear Max shout.

…

"I should have never."

…

All the sudden she starts shaking. And then she slams her phone shut and buries her face into her hands. I pull over and I turn the car off. I rub her shoulder and she continues to cry.

"Max? Are you okay?" I whisper.

She takes in a deep shaky breath before she looks up at me. Her face is wet from tears, and her eyes are red. Behind the blood-shot eyes, and a hint of fear. Now I've only known her for a few weeks, and I know that she rarely shows a hint of fear. I grab her hand and I give her comforting squeeze. I turn the car back on and Max hides her face again.

"Max we're gonna go home… okay?"

Max just nods.

Jeb POV

I'm standing behind two way mirror. Iggy and Dylan are questioning Jason.

"Jason why did you threaten the Rune family?" Iggy asks calmly.

"I didn't."

"You said you did when we first questioned you." Dylan says.

Jason leans back and crosses his arms and my eyebrows rise. Something's telling me that he's hiding something.

"When Mrs. Rune rejected you, what exactly did you tell her?"

"I told her that I will get her back."

Iggy's phone starts to ring; he looks at it and says something to Dylan, then walks out of the room.

"What about the other girl? What is her name and when did you meet her?"

"Max. Max Martinez. She was a cop back in Ari." Jason rolls his eyes and sighs. "Is there any reason why I have to answer these stupid questions?"

"Well Mr. Lee. You are our main suspect in this case. And we want to…"

The door bursts open and Iggy glares at Jason.

"That was Fang. Apparently the phone call he made; it was to Max. Fang said that she agreed to something, but she's won't say, But he did say that you…" Iggy points at Jason. "… Threatened her family, and you were in jail for a few weeks. Is that right?"

Jason just stares back at Iggy.

"Is that right Jason?"

Jason doesn't say anything.

"Jason did you know that Max's father was the police chief of Phoenix, Arizona?"

"Yeah… So?"

"Did you know that threatening the life of a police officer and even their families can put you in jail?"

"Yes I knew that…"

"So you threaten two families…"

"Look, I only met Angelica once. I went over to her mother's house and she was there. All the other dates that we had, we either out or over at my house." Jason states.

**So this is kind of a filler chapter. I'm not to happy with the way it turned out, because when I wrote this I had MAJOR writers block. Hopefully the restof the chapters won't be as bad as this one. Let me know what you think. Do you like it or hate it? **

**VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. IT IS STILL OPEN AND I'LL TAKE IT DOWN WHEN THE ANSWER IS GOING TO BE REVEALED IN A CHPATER. **

**Thank you to the following: **

puckabrina-FAXfan for favoriting me, and the review. I hope this will work for this week.

Awesomness (Guest): I can't say if you're right or wrong, but you'll just have to wait and see.

canislupus1999: I can only update every weekend cause of school (grrr) and that I'm also writing a few other stories at the same time.

mnmdancin12: Thank you for reading it and handing the story over to me.

**Well I have nothing else to say, other than REVIEW AND VOTE. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****So I really don't have anthing to say other than that if you have never learned German, and you have to for a song (I'm in choir) for your first concert, it's EXTREMELY confusing. Along with German, I have to learn another foreign language. I have no clue what language it is, but the title of the song that my choir is doing is called Sililiz (Se-le-le-le-za). If you know the language, could you tell me? Also it's a reall cool song, if you have time, look it up on youtube. It has singing and some amazing street chanting. as the music says.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS PLOT. ORIGINAL WRITER, MNMDANCIN12, IS THE ORIGINAL WRITER. **

Chapter 7

Max POV

~A few days later~

I still haven't gotten a call from Jason. Jeb has told both me and Fang that he has been locked up. For few days because he's not cooperating with us. It has been a slow day. No new cases and I don't have any new evidence for the case. And I have about four months left to solve it, or else both Fang and I will lose our jobs. Speaking of Fang, he and I are still going strong. It was a little weird at first, but now it's normal. I have completely forgotten how great it can be when you have a boyfriend who loves you, and isn't trying to use you to get back at another girl. I lie my head on my desk and I close my eyes.

"Hey sweetie." I hear Fang whisper.

I open my eyes and I see him kneeling in front of me, next to my chair.

"Hi."

I sit up and I stretch.

"Pretty boring day isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna do something tonight?"

"Sure… Like what?"

"I don't know… like see a movie… what ya wanna see?"

"I've always wanted to see the _Hunger Games_."

"Well then… 'May the odds be ever in your favor.'" Fang quotes from the previews with the accent dead on.

I look up at the clock and I see that we have five minutes until we can clock out.

Fang leans up against my desk and looks down at me.

"MAX LEE IS GONE!" Iggy shouts.

Fang, and the rest of the team race over the where we kept Jason. And sure enough, his cell door is wide open. Almost as if he had keys and… wait; where was the guard.

"Wait… Where's Ratchet?"

There is no sign of Ratchet. We search the whole area and then I spot something. Ratchet's badge with some cloth still in the pin.

"Jeb… you might want to come see this." I sate.

Jeb and Fang come over and Jeb picks up Ratchet's badge. Then I spot writing on the stone wall.

My eyes widen and I take a step back. I don't even need to know what was written. The night of our break-up runs through my head.

~Flashback~

_Jason's arm is wrapped around my shoulders. _

_"Hey Max you gotta work late tomorrow night?" Ella asks. _

_I sigh. "Yeah, we have a case that's taking a while and I just wanna get it done with." _

_Jason removes his arm and he looks at me._

_"Max I understand that your work is important, buy I just want to know… are you cheating on me?" _

_"Jason? Wha-what are you talking about?" _

_"Max every single night you are working late, and when I call you at work, we can only talk for a few minutes before you have to go. If you are, just tell me. Are you cheating on me?" _

_"Jason… I'm not. How… how could you think that?" _

_"You are… that's it… we're through!" _

_"Jason… No please. I'm not cheating on you." I cry. _

~Flashback~

I bump into the wall and I slide down, still staring at the space in front of me.

Fang POV

I'm looking at the badge that's on the floor. From the looks of it, it was torn out off of the uniform shirt. All the sudden Max is slowly standing back. Her eyes are wide with fear. She runs into the wall and slides down until she's sitting on the floor. I walk over to Max and she's still spaced out and now she's shaking like crazy. I grab her hands hoping that'll calm her down, and within a few minutes her eyes squeeze shut.

"Max? Are... are you okay?" I whisper.

"It's happening again." She whispers.

I just look at her.

"What is she talking about?" Iggy asks.

I ignore him.

"Max what did Jason do after the two of you broke up?" I whisper.

"He… he tried... to burn… down our house… he vandalized my car along with the house…" Max stutters out. "…then he tried to kidnap me."

She starts crying all over again. I pull her into my arms and she buries her face in the crook of my neck. Jeb walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Take Max home… if she needs to take tomorrow off that's fine." Jeb whispers in my ear.

I nod and I pull Max up. I put my arm around her and lead her to her side of the car. She gets in and I hop into the driver's seat and we head home.

~Line Break~

Max POV

I'm sitting on the couch while Fang is getting a shower. I turn on the TV and I flip it to the news. After a while, I feel the couch behind me dip down a bit, telling me that Fang is behind me. I lean up against him and he wraps his arm around me.

_"No! I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" _Another _Hunger Games _movie trailer plays.

I feel Fang kiss the top of my head.

"You still wanna go?"

I look up at him and see that he's looking down at me with his hair still wet from his shower.

"Hell yeah."

He kisses me again.

"Let me go get a shower and then we'll head out." I state as I get up. I lean down and give Fang one last kiss before I get my shower. Then I walk to the bathroom.

Fang POV

Max gives me one last kiss before she heads to the bathroom. I turn the TV to ID. For some reason, I always get ideas on how to solve cases from work by watching this. Then the phone starts to ring. I look at the caller ID and I see that it's from Arizona.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Max there?"

"She's busy right now… wait… Mr. Martinez… hi."

"Fang? What the hell are you doing at Max's place?"

"Long story. Basically to sum it up, Max's place got burned down, and she didn't have anywhere to stay. So I told her that she could stay with me."

There's silence on the other end of the phone.

"Fang I also heard that the two of you have gotten together. Is that true?"

"Yes… Yes sir."

"How long have the two of you been together?"

"A few weeks."

"Are the two of you…"

"Actually we are sleeping in separate rooms."

"Fang who are you on the phone with?" Max asks as she walks in.

"Was that her?"

"Yeah. You want to talk to her?"

"Yes."

I hand the phone over to Max as she sits next to me.

Max POV

I finish rinsing the conditioner out of my hair. I shut the water off, grab a towel, and wrap it around myself. I head out to my bedroom and I grab a pair of skinny jeans, a red tank top, and a white jacket. I put my hair into the "Katniss" braid and head out to the family room.

"Actually we are sleeping in separate rooms." I hear Fang say.

_Who is he talking to? _

"Fang who are you on the phone with?" I ask as I walk in.

…

"Yeah, you want to talk to her? "

I sit next to Fang and he hands me the phone. I put it up to my ear and I look at him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Max."

"Daddy!"

Fang smirks so I slap his arm.

"I hear you have a new boyfriend."

"Let me guess, someone from the station told you?"

"Yep."

"Iggy." I mutter.

"No actually it was your boss. I called him to see how you were doing. And he said that you were doing good, and that you have a new boyfriend, but he didn't tell me the name of him."

I laugh.

"So guess what."

"Ummm…" I think. "Unicorns are going to team up with mom's cookies to talk over the world?" (**A/N: I actually do say this to my parents and to my closest friends.)**

I hear my dad laugh along with my mom. Fang over here is cracking up laughing. And not just a silent laugh, no it's **loud.** I grab a pillow and I chuck it at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Daddy I've gotta go. I've gotta beat Fang's ass."

"Love you sweetheart. And I'll call later on tonight."

"Love you too daddy." I hang up the phone and I literally jump onto Fang's back. He goes falling down to the ground and I'm sitting on his stomach.

"You know for someone your age, and size, you're not that heavy."

I look down at Fang, and the next think I know, is that I'm on my back, with Fang pinning me down.

"I'm surprised that you went down after I tackled you."

Fang leans down and gives me a quick peck on the lips. "We should…" kiss. "Get." Kiss "Going." I manage to get out. Fang gives me one last kiss before he pulls apart. He has some hair falling into his eyes. I brush it away and Fang looks at me. He helps me stand up and we head out to the movie theatre.

~After the movie~

"That. Was. Amazing." I state.

Fang grabs my hand and we walk out to the parking lot.

"You want to eat out?" Fang asks me as he starts the car.

"Sure. How about Dewey's?"

We head to Dewey's and we order a large pizza with light cheese, bacon, and Canadian bacon.** (A/N: I actually order this at Dewey's.)** After we're done eating, we head home and get ready for bed.

**WHERE DID RATCHET GO? **

**IF YOU LIKE IT... REVIEW.**

**IF YOU HATE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY ADVISE... REVIEW.**

**IF YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING RANDOM... REVIEW.**

**Thank you to the following: **

**puckabrina-FAXfan: I love getting review of such kidness. **

**mnmdancin12: I hope this is good for this week. I'll try to update when I can. **

**Blackest Orchid: for following Missing **

**LaxChick25: favoriting Missing **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I really don't have much to say, other than that I wanted to upload this chapter yesterday, but I left school early on Friday, and then I had to help my parents with the house, and then I went to go see Pitch Perfect. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR THE PLOT MNMDANCIN12 IS THE ORIGINAL OWNER. **

Chapter 8

Max POV

~The next day~

I'm reviewing the interview with Jason before he escaped. So far, nothing has told me where he going. I look at the clock across the wall, and I see that It's time for my lunch break.

"Hey cutie, you ready for lunch?" I hear Fang ask.

I look up and I see Fang standing I the door way, with his arms crossed across his chest. I smile.

"Yeah, let me jot this quick note down, then we can head out."

_Look up family history of Lee _

I grab my jacket and purse, then lock my office. We head out to the parking lot when I see a girl with dirty blond hair, with blood on her face. She seems to be limping and I can tell that she's been hurt somehow. I turn to Fang.

"I'll meet you at the car. I'll be right back."

I sling my purse over my shoulder and I run across the street with angry drivers honking their horns at me. She pulls a cell phone from her pocket and puts it up to her ear. After a few minutes, and she visible stiffens. Her eyes widen and she presses her back up against the building behind her. I get close to her and I get a better look at her. She has grey blue eyes, fair skin, and freckles scattered across her nose. She has a bruise on her cheek that looks like a hand print, a black eye and her nose is definitely bruised somehow. She's a little short,

I grab my badge and I show it to her.

"Ma'am are you okay?" I ask.

"Where's the police station?" She whispers as she shakes her head.

She shakes her head. I hold my hand out and she looks at it.

"Come on. I'll take you there. You can get something to eat, and to drink. Okay?"

The girl hesitates, then nods. She grabs my hand, and I wrap my arm around her shoulder. The two of us walk across the street and I meet up with Fang.

He spots us and asks: "What happened?"

"I don't know. I'm going to ask her in a little bit." I whisper.

The three of us walk in and I take the girl to my office as Fang gets some food. The girl sits in a chair in the far corner, away from the door and pulls her knees up to her chest. The door opens revealing Fang with some food, and water. He places them on my desk and sits on the edge. I squat in front of the girl and she looks at me. Through all the blood and bruises, fear is clearly visible on her face.

"Sweetie… My name is Detective Max Martinez, can you tell me your name?" I whisper.

The girl doesn't say anything. She just hides her eyes behind her knees and her shoulders start shaking with what I'm guessing would be fear. "Can he leave?" She whispers.

I stand up and walk over to Fang. "What did she say?" he whispers.

"She hasn't said anything. Is it okay if you leave?..." I look over my shoulder at the girl, then back at Fang. "…I think she will be more comfortable with talking to a female."

"Of course… I'll just be at my desk." Fang gives me a peck on the lips, "… Love you." Then he walks out and closes the door. I walk back to the girl and bend down in front of her.

"Sweetie…. My partner's gone. He went to his office. Can you tell me your name?" I ask softly.

The girl raises her head and looks at me. "Jenna."

I smile. "Jenna how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Jenna I need to ask you a few questions and write down your answers. Is that okay?"

"What are you going to do with them?" She asks. Her voice shakes.

"Don't worry Jenna. I'm not going to show them to anyone. I just want to know what happened, so that I can help you." I explain.

Jenna hides her face behind her hands.

"Jenna do you trust me?"

She doesn't answer.

"Jenna I would like to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what happened."

Fang POV

I quickly give Max a kiss then I head outside. I can faintly hear Max talking to the girl, but I can't hear exactly what they're saying. I feel someone slap their hand on my back.

"Yo Fangles… what up man?" Said… Gazzy… no…. Dylan… no Iggy? Hell yeah. I turn my head and look at Iggy.

"Dude… Why are you trying to be a gangster?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

I roll my eyes right as Jeb walks up.

"Wait… you and Max should be a lunch right now… Speaking of Max… where is she?"

"She's in her office. She spotted a girl that looked like she was abused. Max is talking to her right now. Trying to get information on who did this to her."

~A Half hour later~

Max is still in there with the girl. There hasn't been as single sound coming from her office.

"It must have been serious if they're still in there. Usually when someone gives a statement it only takes a few minutes." Jeb states.

I shake my head. "I just hope the girl is okay. When Max came across the street with her, I could tell that the girl was beyond scared. I honestly ting that she has been physically, mentally, or even sexually abused by someone in her family. I just hope she hasn't been all three." I add.

Max POV

Within the past half hour, Jenna has told me that she was beaten by someone in her family, but she won't say who has done this. Here's a sample of what happened:

"Jenna who has beaten you?"

"I can't tell. If they find out, then they'll beat me worse than what I am now. They might even kill me." She mutters.

I look at Jenna. Out of all the years that I have been on the force, no matter the state, I have never heard someone say that.

"Jenna… If you tell me the name of the person who has done this, then we'll be able to put the person, or group of people away if they're adults."

Jenna doesn't say anything. All she does is hide her face, just like she did when Fang was I here. Then I notice something. Jenna looks very similar to Jason's little sister. And his sister's name is Jenna.

"Jenna I need to ask you about your home life."

She looks up at me.

"What do you need to know?"

"Jenna what do your parents do for a living?"

After a few minutes, she finally speaks, but what she says shocks me the most.

**WHAT DOES JENNA SAY AND WHO IS SHE? **

**IF YOU LIKE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HATE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY ADVISE... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU WANNA SAY SOMETHING RANDOM... REVIEW. **

**Now time for the mentions. **

**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute: You'll just have to wait and see. And love the randomness. **

**SwEeTvIcToRy12 has favorited this story. **

**FantasyRomanceGirl21 has favorited this story. **

**puckabrina-FAXfan: Dewey's is a pizza place in Ohio. And I haven't heard of Yellow Cab, where is that? **

**MileniumRide1 is following and favorited this story**

**MileniumRide1 has favorited and is following me as an author. I hope this helps for this week.**

**mnmdancin12: Thanks. :D and I hope you like this chapter. **

**SoAshley11223 is now following this story. And I actually have no commet for your review. I literally was in school, checking my emails and when I saw that, I burtsted out laughing. Thankfully I was at lunch at the time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't have that much to say, other than that the poll that was has been on my profile is closed. Also check out my other story The Hell That Is My Life. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! MNMDANCIN12 IS THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR OF THIS STORY.**

Chapter 9

Max POV

~That night~

I'm lying in bed, trying to fall asleep, but what Jenna told me, is just keeping me awake.

_~Flashback~ _

_"Jenna what do your parents do for a living?" _

_Jenna looks down at her hands. Tears fall down her cheeks and land on her jeans. _

_"They were killed." She mutters. _

_I look at Jenna and I lean back a bit. "Jenna how long ago did that happen?" _

_"Like… six years ago." _

_"You were seven?" _

_Jenna nods her head. _

_"Jenna I know this is going to be hard to answer, but how were they killed?" _

_Jenna looks at me with tears wiping the blood away from her face. _

_"They were beaten to death, then stabbed." _

_~End Flashback~_

That was the exact same way Jason's parents were killed. All the sudden, everything clicks. Jenna's parents being beaten to death, then stabbed, and Jenna looking a lot like Jason's little sister. Jenna is here. I sit up abruptly, which wasn't the best idea because I was on the edge of the bed. I fall off and land on my back. I sit up and I cover my face with my hands.

Fang POV

I'm wide awake just trying to figure out what happened in Max's office. The look on Max's face was something I wish I'd never see again. All the sudden I hear a _thud_. I get out of bed and walk to the family room, no one's there. I walk to Max's room, open the door and see her sitting on the floor, her hands are covering her face. I rush over to her side a kneel next to her.

"Max? What's wrong?"

"Jenna. Her brother's Jason…" She mutters. "…I think he's done this."

I pull Max into a hug and rub her back. I put my nose to her hair and place calming kisses on the crown of her head. She starts to calm down, but not by much.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I faintly hear her ask. I put my hand under my chin so that she has to look at me. I lean down our lips touch. I pull away a bit, and rest my forehead on hers.

"I hope that answers your question." I mumble against her lips. She smiles and kisses me back. I help her stand up and we walk to my bedroom; we climb into bed, Max lies down right next to me and I wrap my arm around her waist. I kiss her temple and she turns her head and looks at me.

"I'll be right here… G'night…" I kiss her gently and she kisses back. We pull apart and she puts her head on my other pillow and closes her eyes. I wait until her muscles relaxed and her breathing has evened out. I kiss her temple gently before falling asleep myself.

~The next morning~

I wake up with Max in the exact same position as she was when she fell asleep. I look over at the clock that's on her side and I see that it's a little after six. I slowly get out of bed and replace the covers over Max. I head to the bathroom to ya know… do my business. Once I'm done I head back to the bedroom and see that Max is still asleep. I crawl next to her and kiss her. She moves a bit, but not much. I gently shake her shoulder.

"Max… sweetie what do you want for breakfast?" I ask softly.

She doesn't answer then I faintly hear her breathe out: "Pancakes."

"Okay… I'll come get you in a little bit." I kiss her forehead and she falls back asleep.

~Forty minutes later~

The first batch pancake batter is on the griddle. I head to my bedroom and Max is now sprawled across my bed. I walk over and rub her back. She sighs and opens her eyes a bit.

"Breakfast is on the griddle." I whisper.

She nods her head and slowly crawls out of bed. We walk to the kitchen and she hops on top of the counter. After a while I have a large stack of pancakes sitting on a plate. Max tried to take a pancake off and eat it, but I wouldn't let her.

"Now can I have one?" She asks me.

I smile and stand in front of her. I quickly kiss her. And I hand her a plate filled with pancakes and her face light up. She grabs it and puts a piece of it in her mouth. She looks up at me.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" she asks.

I take a bit and do my famous half smile. "Iggy."

We finish eating and Max head to her room to change and I also change. I grab a pair of black pants and a black shirt. I throw them on and go to the bathroom to brush my hair and brush my teeth.

Max POV

I head to my room and I change into a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank-top, a red tank-top over the white, and my black leather jacket. I put my hair in the _Katniss Everdeen _braid and grab my mid-calf black heeled boots. I head out to the family room and I see Fant sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Hey you…" Fang says.

I smile and sit next to him. He puts his arm around my shoulders. We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"You wanna get going?"

"Yeah. I think I need to til everyone what I've learned. It might also help us find Jason."

We stand up and we walk to the car. We get in and head to the station. When we get there, I see Jenna sitting on the front step and Iggy's talking to her. I can see new bruises and I notice that she's really pale. As soon as Fang stops the car, I leap out and go straight towards Jenna.

"Jenna what happened?" I ask as I sit next to her.

"He… he did…. it again." She cries out.

I pull her into a hug and she starts to sob. I rub her back and wait for her to calm down. All the sudden, she goes limp in my arms. Thinking she fell asleep, I shake her shoulders, but she doesn't wake. Then Fang walks over.

Fang POV

Max flies out of the car as soon as I stop. She runs over to Jenna and I watch as Max hugs Jenna. All the sudden I see a look of panic on her face. And I climb out. I head over to the two of them.

"Max? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She just went limp."

Realizing Jenna's possible condition, I quickly look Jenna over. Her face is covered in new bruises, along with her arms. Her clothing is torn.

"Max we need to get her to the hospital."

I scoop Jenna into my arms and I position her head so that it's resting against my chest. Max runs to the backseat and opens the door. She climbs in and I gently place Jenna in Max's lap. I hop into the driver's seat, turn on the sirens, and rush to the hospital. We get there in about five minutes. I pick Jenna up and we rush through the hospital doors. Within seconds, doctors, nurses, and a gurney are around me. I gently lower Jenna onto it and some of the nurses and a few of the doctors push the gurney with and unconscious Jenna through double doors. At the same time, Max comes running in.

Jeb POV

It's almost nine o'clock and neither Max nor Fang have shown up, or even called. I walk to Iggy's office and I see Iggy, Dylan, Gazzy, and Nudge all standing around. I walk over to the group.

""Hey have any of you…" I get interrupted by my desk phone ringing.

"NYPD. This is Jeb."

"Hey, Max and I won't be coming in." Fang says.

"What? Why? Where are you?"

"We're at the hospital… Jenna… The girl Max was talking to yesterday… well she came by the station. She told Max that he did it again, then passed out. We brought her down and the doctors have taken some blood for tests and we're just waiting on the results."

I sigh. "Do you guys have any new leads? After all you have about three and a half months left."

"Max does, but I think she should tell all of us at once."

**WILL MAX BE ABLE TO TELL THE GANG? **

**WILL JENNA BE OKAY? **

**IF YOU LIKE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HATE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY ADVISE... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU WANNA SAY SOMETHING RANDOM... REVIEW. **

**NOW TIME FOR THE MENTIONS...**

**puckabrina-FAXfan: Now you know what she says. Also thank you for telling me about Yello Cab. I live on the east coast. **

**maxride000 has favorited me as an author and is following me. **

**Skatzaa is now following Missing. **

**mnmdancing12: Here's the next update. I hope you like it. :D**

**schneck: Thanks. **

**Reflections of Twilight: I hope your not mad at me still. I'm only able to update on weekends because of school. (grrr). Also has favorited Missing**

**Guest: Will you still send your blue unicorns with swords and cheese after me? Wait... I would love to have a blue unicorn, but without the sword and cheese. :D **

**Guest: Thank you. **

**I HOPE YOU CAN CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY... THE HELL THAT IS MY LIFE. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thursday was probably the best day of the week last week. (Oct 18). After four years, I've finally gotten my braces off. :D. I also might upload on Halloween as a treat for all of you. I will update this and my other story i i can get at least five reviews for both. I think you can do it... I believe in you. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. MNMDANCIN12 WAS THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR. **

Chapter 10

Max POV

I'm pacing around the waiting area, waiting for the doctor to tell us how Jenna's doing. It's been almost an hour, and we still have no word.

"Max sit down, you'll wear a path into the floor." Fang says as he grabs onto my wrist and pulls me into his lap. "She'll be fine. She might just be dehydrated…"

"Jenna Lee?"

I look up and see a nurse. Both Fang and I walk over.

"Did you two bring her in?"

"Yes." I answer, but Fang just nods.

"She is resting right now. You may go in and see her. She's in room 118."

"Thank you."

Fang grabs my hand and the two of us look for room 118. We find it and we can see Jenna sleeping in the bed through the window. I put my hand on the doorknob and I push it open silently. Fang closes the door and then sits in the only chair. I start to lean up against the wall, but Fang pulls me onto his lap. I brush some hair away from Jenna's face and she wakes up.

"Max?" She whispers.

"Hey Jenna. How do you feel?"

"Okay."

"Jenna… I know you might not want to do this, but when you're comfortable, can you tell me who did this and what they did?"

Jenna looks down at her hands.

"Jenna I'm not sure if you remember me, but I dated your brother. Jason…"

Jenna flinches.

"I'll be right back." I whisper. I stand and walk over to Fang.

"Everything okay?"

"Fang just go to work…"

"But…"

"No buts Fang… just please go to work. If I need to be picked up… I'll call or you can come by after work." I whisper.

"I'm going to talk to her and find out who did this and she might tell me if we're alone." I add.

"Fine… I'll go in… what do you want me to do?"

"Just get as much information about the Lee double murder. If you can't call my dad, he should be able to get the info to you."

Fang kisses me on the forehead, then I lean up and he gives me a kiss on the lips. We pull away and he walks out.

"Jenna…"

I put my hand next to hers on the bed. I lick my lips.

"Jenna I know you remember me… Because I remember you, and what you did for me the night your brother and I broke up."

_~Flashback~ _

_I walk up to Jason's house. Last night he confronted me on "cheating on him." I ring the doorbell and I wait for five minutes. I'm about to turn away and head back home when Jason's little sister, Jenna, opens the door. _

_"MAX! What are you doing here?" She exclaims. _

_"Hey Jenna… Is your brother home?" _

_"Yeah… Come on in." _

_I step inside and I walk into the family room._

_"I'll go get Jason." _

_She runs out of the room and I look around at the familiar house. When you walk in, you see a screen like thing of pictures of the family. Some of the pictures were when Jason and Jenna were younger. Behind the door is a plant shelf with a few shelves, and some things from Steve and Amy's life, before they were killed. On your left is the dining room which is painted purple and a tan shade of color. To the right is the office painted green, there was a long table with a glass box filled with lights and a picture of a dog. In the corner, next to the window, there's a chair. Next to the dining room is the stairs that lead upstairs. If you walk past the stairs, you walk into the family room that's painted a dark yellow color. The furniture is a purple color. Connected to the family room is the kitchen painted the same as the family room. Past the kitchen is a hall way that leads to a laundry room and the garage. _

_"Jason just talk to her…" I hear Jenna say. _

_"Why? She probably brought _him _with her." _

_"No she didn't… she's alone and she wouldn't cheat on you!" _

_All the sudden I hear a thud, and then a whimper. I look up at the celling and is followed by feet pounding down the stairs. I take a deep breath and stand up. I'm wearing bell bottom jeans, paired with black heels, my shirt is a light pink, something that I can stand, with a light weight white jacket. My hair is in a fishtail to the side. _

_"What the hell are you doing here?" _

_"Jason just listen to me… please." _

_"Why should I?" _

_"Why don't you believe me?" _

_"You're always with your 'partner'…" Jason does the air quotes with his fingers. "…and when we talk, we could only talk for less than five minutes…" _

_"Jason you know that work is important…" _

_"JASON JUST STOP!" _

_"Jenna stay out of this… it doesn't concern you!" Jason roars. _

_"Jason…"_

_"I swear to God Max if you don't get your ass out of my house this second, I will kill everyone in your family." _

_"Jason you shouldn't have done…" _

_I get cut off when my cheek starts burning. I lose my balance, and I fall on to the floor. I look up at Jason and his face is something that I've never seen before. _

_"Max are you okay?" Jenna asks as she rushes towards me. _

_"Step away from her." Jason growls. _

_Slowly I get up, and I walk to the front door. I put my hand on the handle, and I turn back to Jason and Jenna. Jason's face has anger written all over it and Jenna's is scared. _

_~End Flashback~_

I close my eyes at the memory.

"He loved you at first, then he changed." Jenna whispers.

"What?" I look up at Jenna.

"A few weeks after the two of yo went out, he was so happy, we would always do stuff together. But after about two months, he started to change. He would always yell at me."

"Jenna would…"

I'm interrupted by a knock on the door. The door opens and a nurse pops her head in. "Ah… Ms. Lee… how do you feel?"

"Pretty good."

"That's good. I'll leave you two alone."

I nod my head. "Thank you." I turn back to Jenna and I look at her.

"Jenna you remember what happened that night?"

She nods.

"You were like the big sister I was never able to have." She says in a faint whisper.

"Jenna you trust me don't you?"

"Yes."

"Look at me… Please?"

Slowly Jenna raises her head and she looks at me. I smile.

"I'm still the same Max I was when I was dating your brother. I have not changed. You remember how I would always joke around saying that chocolate cookies are one day going to take over the world?"

Jenna smiles a little and nods her head. "Yeah."

"Well a few weeks ago, I was talking to my dad and I said that unicorns and my mom's chocolate chips are going to team up and take over the world."

Jenna laughs.

"You still love cookies don't you?" she asks.

"Yep…"

I look at Jenna and I see that there's a hint of a smile on her face.

"Jenna… I know that you probably don't want to talk about this… but please tell me who did this. If you can't say it..." I grab a pen and pencil and set it in front of her. "… you can write it down."

Jenna takes a deep breath and she starts to write down.

Fang POV

I grab the phone and I dial the number for the station that's in Arizona.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mr. Martinez… it's Fang."

"Hello Fang…how is everything?"

"Good. I was wondering if you would be able to send the info of Jason Lee." I explain.

Silence is on the other end.

"Mr. Martinez?"

"Fang why do you need the files on Lee? Did Max put you up to this?"

**WILL MAX BE ABLE TO TELL THE REST OF THE GANG? **

**WILL FANG GET THE FILE THAT HE WANTS? **

**IF YOU LIKE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HATE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY ADVISE... REVIEW.**

**IF YOU WANNA SAY SOMETHNG RANDOM... REVIEW (I DO NOT JUDGE, SO IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO PUT A RANDOM REVIEW PM ME.)**

**AND NOW... **

**TIME FOR THE MENTIONS... **

**Reflections of Twilight: Know you know what happened to Jenna. **

**HungerGamesFan333: Thank you so much. **

**Skatzaa: Don't worry, Jenna's okay... but Max will tell them soon. **

**Forget My Silence has favorited this story. **

**MilleniumRide (Guest): I hope you like this update. **

**puckabrina-FAXfan: I hope you like this. **

**The other Daughter of Athena is now following this story. **

**mnmdancin12: I hope you like this chapter and what I've done with Jenna. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is way past due... first I just want to say that I've had exams for the past two weeks. My school (not saying where I go) decided to split exams into two weeks... which I don't like, because not only do I have to study for exams, I also have to learn new material. Grrrr. Oh well so that's done and over with... Another reason why this is so late is becase I've had a really bad case of writers block. I know how I want this story to end, but how to get there is hard. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE... MNMDANCIN12 ORIGIANL AUTHOR. **

Chapter 11

Max POV

Jenna writes down for a few minutes before she places the pad of paper on the table and hides her face in her hands. I sit on the edge of her bed and I bring her into a hug.

"Jenna…" I whisper. "…I know that you're scared of what will happen, but trust me… Fang, my partner, and I will not let anything happen to you."

I pull away and wipe away the tears that fall from her eyes.

'You trust me… right?"

Jenna nods her head. I pick up the pad of paper and it reads:

_I'm still scared to tell who did this to me… But you do know him. I trust you… but before I tell you… I'll tell you what he's done to me. Everything was fine until I was four. He started beating me. No one knew… not even my parents. It went on like that for almost two years. Then when I turned six, he raped me. It went on for seven years. And then it stopped. _

"Jenna… did your brother do this?" I ask quietly.

She doesn't say anything so I continue to read.

_He met a girl… and he truly loved her. While he was dating her… he didn't hit me. Or rape me. He broke up with her. And everything started again. The beating and the raping. The guy… he's my brother… and he killed my parents right in front of me. After I stood up for you that night, he had beaten me so bad, I could barely get out bed the next day._

I look up at Jenna and she's hiding her face in her hands.

"Jenna… why didn't you go to the police?" I ask gently.

"He would always beat me… I couldn't go through whatever he would do if I did tell.'

Fang POV

"In a way… she did … but Jason's sister appeared at the station this morning and she passed out. We took her to the hospital and right now Max is with her." I explain.

"Is she okay?"

"I believe so. When I let the hospital she was awake."

"About the file… well if I do send the file it could take a few days if I mail it, but if I fax it, it could take a few hours."

"I am aware of that."

"YO FANGLES YA BACK YET?" Iggy shouts to me. I roll my eyes.

"Fang… who is that?"

"That was my perverted, gangster-wanna-be best-friend co-worker Iggy."

"Well I wish you luck. Now about the…

"FANGLES!"

I close my eyes and shake my head. "Excuse me. I'll be right back." I set the phone down and I walk to my door.

"IGGY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING."

"I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WERE BACK YET! OH… HOW'S MAX AND JENNA!"

"Fang I'll talk to Iggy. You take care of whatever you were doing." Nudge says.

"Thanks." I walk back into my office and close the door. I pick up the phone.

"Mr. Martinez. I'm so sorry about that."

"Please call me Drew… and actually it sound like everyone there acts like family…"

"Well Drew we treat everyone like family."

"I think with the file I can fax it over to you. It should take about four hours." Drew says.

'Okay… thank you."

"No problem…have a nice day."

"Thanks… you too."

I hang up and start to do as much research as I can on the Lee double murder.

~A few hours~

_Jason Trent Lee _

_Born: March 14 1991_

_Parents were beaten and stabbed to death. Names N/A. _

_Has black hair and blue eyes. _

That's all I'm able to read before I throw the file onto my desk and rub my eyes. My phone rings and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Fang? Hey I'm ready to be picked up… Jenna's sleeping." Max says shakily.

"Max you okay? You seam kinda scared…"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"Okay I'm on my way… love you…"

"Love you too."

I hang up and I head out to my car. After about twenty minutes, I arrive at the hospital's front door; I see Max pacing around out front.

"Hey…" I say as she pulls in.

"I need to talk to everyone at the station who's on this case."

"Max what's wrong?"

"Jason… he has beaten Jenna all this time. She's also been sexually abused…" She chokes out.

"Did she tell you?"

"No… she wrote it on a note. I still have it in my pocket."

I take a deep breath and before I knew it, we are in the parking lot of the station. I turn the car off and look over at Max. Her hands are shaking, and her breathing is rapid.

"Hey…" I grab her hands. "… It's going to be okay… we will help her…"

"I should have known… I saw Jenna everyday… I would pick her up from school some days… and I didn't even see it."

"Max don't beat yourself down… you didn't know… you caught it now… and we can still put that bastard behind bars where he belongs."

I get out and I walk over to Max's side of the car. I help her out and give her a hug. "Come on… let's go talk to everyone." I say as I lead her inside.

Ratchet POV

I look up at the stairs Jason just went up. Thankfully he hasn't done anything… I don't know… bad… let's say yet. I have been in the basement of this house for about a month or so now. There are a few blankets here, and one mattress. Jason brings some food, but just enough to keep me alive. The lighting and heat isn't the best. Luckily I have a small flashlight in my pocket in case something happened to my other one. **(A/N: I**** picture Ratchet sort of a nerd in a way.) **It's the end of fall and it can get pretty cold here at night. I am able to walk around for a short amount of time, but only for about an hour and a half. Which is what I'm doing right now.

"Where is that stupid flashlight?" I mutter to myself. Finally after searching in my pockets, I finally find it and shine it around the basement. All the sudden a clump of blond hair is caught in the line of the light. Slowly I stand up and walk over to the clump of hair… as I get closer, I see that it's a girl with blue eyes, looking a little like the girls from the Angelica Rune case. The little girl looks up at me.

"Sweetie… what's your name?"

"Angelica Rune…" the girl whispers.

**DUN DUN DUN... **

**SO ANGELICA IS ALIVE. **

**WHO SAW THAT COMING?**

**I HATE TO SAY THIS, BUT... **

**THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END SOON. **

**HOW SOON... I DON'T KNOW. **

**NOW TIME FOR THE MENTIONS... **

**puckabrina-FAXfax: I hope you like what she wrote... **

**HungerGamesFan333 is now following this story.**

**Skatzaa: Max is always putting someone up to something... I'll put it in a later chapter. **

**MilleniumRide1: I hope you like this update... so sorry it's so late. **

**Reflections of Twilight: I actually bought _Nevermore_ on August 6 (2012) and finished it within two hours or so, and yeah it was kind of a filler. **

**frenchflower is now following me. **

**Bri Rose32 has favorited me**

**sokiew is now following me. **

**Guest: What things need to be clarified? **

**IF YOU LIKE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HATE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY ADVICE... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU WANNA BE RANDOM... REVIEW. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So here is last week and this weeks chapter. I just got done writting it. So I hope you guys liked the cliff hanger... How many of you were execting that? Write it in a review and tell me what you think. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR THIS STORY. ORIGINAL AUTHOR MNMDANCIN12 **

Chapter 12

Ratchet POV

"Angelica…how old are you?" I ask gently.

"Five… I think…" Angelica whispers.

"How long have you been here? Do you know?"

"No… a long time. I just wanna go home."

I give her a hug and rub her back trying to calm her down.

"Angelica… is there anything that you know or remember who took you?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me?"

"He… he brought you here…" she whispers.

"What did he do?"

"He hits me…"

"Where does he hit you sweetie?"

"My tummy…"

Angelica looks at me.

"My I look?"

She nods her head and lifts her shirt. I look at her stomach and I see bruises from hands and something that's round. There are bruises that look new, like that happened a few hours ago, and there are others that are healing.

Max POV

"Hey… everyone who is on the Rune case can you come here?" Fang shouts as soon as we walk into the office. Soon Jeb, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Dylan are in Fang's office. I'm sitting on top of Fang's desk and he's next to me, his arm is wrapped around my waist to comfort me. The note that Jenna gave me is in my hand; I'm clutching it tight.

"Fang what's up… Max what's wrong?" Jeb asks.

"We have something on Lee." Fang says.

Everyone in the room starts talking. My hands start shaking and Fang rubs my back. "Do you want me to tell them?" Fang whispers.

I nod my head.

"As you probably know, Jenna, Jason's… younger sister was here this morning. Max and I took her to the hospital; and we found that she was dehydrated. Max was able to talk to her, and she found out who was beating Jenna."

Fang gently pulls the note out of my hand and looks at it quickly. He takes a breath and starts to read out loud.

_"I'm still scared to tell who did this to me… But you do know him. I trust you… but before I tell you… I'll tell you what he's done to me. Everything was fine until I was four. He started beating me. No one knew… not even my parents. It went on like that for almost two years. Then when I turned six, he raped me. It went on for seven years. And then it stopped."_

I close my eyes and Fang pulls me so my head is on his shoulder.

_"He met a girl… and he truly loved her. While he was dating her… he didn't hit me. Or rape me. He broke up with her. And everything started again. The beating and the raping. The guy… he's my brother… and he killed my parents right in front of me. After I stood up for you that night, he had beaten me so bad, I could barely get out bed the next day."_

Everything is silent. No one dared to move or even talk. After a few minutes Jeb speaks softly.

"We will have a search warrant go out for Lee. We will find him and have him arrested."

"We need to get him off the streets as soon as we can." I say.

"I'll announce it to the media as late as this afternoon. We need to have the public know about him." Jeb says.

I close my eyes and lean into Fang. Fang kisses my head in hopes to comfort me.

Ratchet POV

I watch the basement door open and Jason walks down with food in his hands.

"You two better be grateful that I got paid this week…if I didn't… you wouldn't have food…" Jason says as he throws the food towards me and Angelica.

I grab the bag and see that he went to _McDonalds_. I eat my burger, and leave the fries for later. I watch as Angelica opens her bag and only pulls out some nuggets.

"Is there anything else in there?"

"No…"

I look down at the fries that I have, then back at Angelica.

"Angelica…"

"Call me Angel…"

"Angel…" I mutter to myself, then I smile. "Angel... you can have my fries… I don't want them…" I say as I hand them to her.

"Thank you…" She mutters.

We eat in silence, then Angel asks.

"Can you get me out of here?" she asks quietly.

"I'll do everything that I can…but…"

Angel gives me a hug and I hug her back.

~Later that night~

I'm leaning up against the wall closest to Angel. Thankfully Jason has trusted me enough so that I'm not always tied up. Angel is shivering in her sleep. The basement doesn't have that well of a heating system. Actually, there's no heat. The only way for us to stay warm is with the blanket that we have, or the clothes that we had when we were taken. Unable to watch her any longer I go over and I gently shake her shoulder. She opens her eyes without making any sounds.

"You cold?"

Angel shakes her head.

"Come here." I hold my arms out.

Hesitantly, she crawls into my arms. I wrap my arms around her small frame.

"Go back to sleep…" I whisper softly.

"Can you rub my back?" she asks.

I smile and I nod my head. Angel puts her head on my chest and I start to rub her back. I grab the blanket that was lying over Angel and I, and I close my eyes.

"Sir?" I faintly hear.

I look down and I see Angel looking up at me.

"Yeah?"

"What can I call you?"

I smile and brush some hair away from her face. "You can call me Ratchet."

"That's a cool name…"

"Yeah… it is."

Slowly Angel's eyes close, but they snap back open. "Angel you need to get some sleep… I'll be right here."

Angel nods her head, and she closes her eyes for the last time for today. I rub her back, and pull her closer.

"You'll get out of here Angel… I promise…"

**WILL ANGEL AND RATCHET BE ABLE TO ESCAPE?**

**WILL JASON BE CAUGHT BEFORE SOMETHNG ELSE HAPPENS (HINT HINT) **

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... **

**IF YOU LIKE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HATE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HAVE ADVICE... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU WANNA BE RANDOM... REVIEW. (I LOVE GETTING RANDOM REVIEWS... THEY MAKE MY DAY BETTER)**

**NOW TIME FOR THE MENTIONS. **

**HungerGamesFang: (Lol, when I posted the new chapter, I was watching the Hunger Games... So weird...) anyways... I hoped you like it. **

**Guest: I hope this is good for you. **

**Reflections of Twilight: I hope you like this. Let me know what you think. **

**FangSmartz101 is now following this story.**

**abby (Guest): I'm glad you like the plot and that you're hooked. Check out my other stories if you like this. **

**Millenium Ride1: What were you expecting to happen? **

**CrazyNinjaTunaYum (Love you girl!) is now following me. **

**mnmdancin12: It's okay... I completely understand. I'm so happy that you let me take over the story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So last week (Nov. 5) was an cool day for me... I now have a boyfriend! Back to the story... I hope you all are enjoying this... I've had a blast writting it... and sadly... it's coming to an end. There might even be a sequal to it... I'm not sure... If you want a sequalus write review and let me know what you would like it to be. I have an idea, but I want to know what you think. ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES... THE HELL THAT IS MY LIFE, GETTING OUT, THE LOST GET FOUND, AND THE SEARCH IS ON (THIS IS BASED OFF OF THE ANIME _GHOST HUNT _WHICH I ALSO DO NOT OWN.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR THIS STORY... MNMDANCIN12 IS THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR. **

Chapter13

Max POV

Today Jeb is going to be talking to the press about Jason. I just hope that we can get him off the street before something worse happens. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Dylan are standing behind Jeb. Fang and I are up closer; Fang holding my hand trying to comfort me. Jeb nods at the press and he starts talking.

"Today… we have received word that there is a dangerous man here in New York City. (**A/N: Anyone in NY… just remember… this isn't true… I love NY and I wish I could visit. If anyone has been there or lives there… what is it like?)** One of our own officers does have history with this man, and know what he's capable of. This man's name is Jason Lee. If anyone… anyone sees him… call 9-1-1. Lee is a dangerous man… He must be taken off of our streets."

~A few weeks later~

Jenna is now staying with us; and is going to school. We are also still looking for Jason to get him off the streets. I'm now walking to the bank to drop off Fang and I's pay checks. I feel someone watching me, so I turn around; finding no one there. I shake my head and continue to walk. A few minutes later, someone is walking right behind me, before I can turn around; something is over my nose and mouth. I try to fight off my attacker, but the person's too strong. Slowly, I fall into the world of darkness.

Fang POV

Max has been gone for over three hours. I know that it can take a while to go drop off a paycheck… but it shouldn't take this long. Grabbing my phone, I dial Max's number. It rings a few times, then

"Hey this is Max… please leave a message after the beep."

"Hey Max… just wondering where you are… and if everything is okay… call me as soon as you get this… love you."

I hang up the phone and Jenna walks into the family room.

"Hey Fang have you seen Max? She was supposed to help me with acting."

"No… she just went to go drop off come checks at the bank… she should be back by now."

"I did ask her if she could stop by the store to get some school things for me… she might be doing that right now."

"Okay…"

~Four hours later~

Okay… now I'm worried about Max… she hasn't called me back, or even texted me. I called Jeb to see if she stopped at the office to get something, but Jeb said that she never came in.

"Fang is Max back yet?"

I sigh and run my hand through my dark hair. "No… she's been gone for more than six hours."

"What are we going to do?"

"Get your coat… we're gonna go down the path I think Max went down." I tell Jenna as I put on mine. Jenna jumps up and she runs to her room. She comes back out with shoes on… well boots… then puts on her jacket. We step outside and start walking down the path towards the bank.

After a few minutes, I'm about to give up when I see a check lying on the ground. I walk over to it and I pick it up; I turn it over and I see Max's name on the front… her pay check… from last week. I see another one a few feet away… again I pick it up and it has Max's name on it… the one next to it… has mine on it.

Ratchet POV

The door flies open and Jason comes down with someone over his shoulder. He drops the person onto the floor and takes the handcuffs that I had on and puts them on the person's wrist. All the sudden Jason starts beating the person… and they're not moving trying to protect themselves. I cover Angel's eyes… knowing that she doesn't need to see that; and watch as Jason then starts kicking the person. After about ten minutes, he finally stops and shoves the person onto a cot… with arm restraints at the top and bottom. He fastens the person in the restraints. When he's done, he walks upstairs, slams the door shut and locks it. I look back at the person and see that their head is leaning towards me, but their shoulder length blond hair is covering their face. I move Angel off my lap and I slowly crawl over to the person. I brush the hair away from their face and I stumble back at the sight of their face. The new person is…

"Ratchet?" I hear Angel ask.

I turn around and I see her looking at me. Her eyes dart to the person behind me.

"Is that a new person?" she ask quietly. Slowly I nod my head… "Angel… I need you to listen… I need to get out of here…"

"I wanna come with you!" she cries out.

"Angel… You're gonna get out of here… I promise… we just need to figure out how… now that woman over there…" I motion to the woman who is unconscious on the cot. "…she is my co-worker… I need to get out of here so that I can get to our boss… he's going to get you and my co-worker out of here…"

Fang POV

Now it's official… Max is missing. Like what we tell everyone who tries to report someone who they think is missing, they have to wait about twelve hours; and if the person doesn't come back, you can report them missing. **(A/N: I'm not sure how long you have to wait until you are able to report someone missing. Let's just pretend that you have to wait twelve hours.)**

I dial the station's number and Nudge answers the phone.

"NYPD Nudge speaking…"

"Nudge I need to file a missing person's report." I state.

"Fang? Is that you? Oh my gosh are you playing a joke on me? Because if you are… I will have Max get after you about that… you know how hard it is to file something that really isn't real… I mean what if someone was trying…"

"Nudge…"

"…to get ahold of us and there actually was someone who was missing… that would not be right. Oooh do you think Max would like to go shopping? I mean I know that she _hates_ shopping… but don't you think that she should have some nice clothes…"

"Nudge…"

"… for when she goes out on a date… what do you think Fang?"

"I think you should put Jeb on."

"Okay that I can do. JEB! PHONE!" she shouts.

I shake my head and I hear Jeb's footsteps walking towards the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jeb… please take this seriously… but I need you to fill out a missing person's report." I tell him.

"Fang? What's going on? Who's missing?"

I close my eyes and wish that it isn't true.

"Fang…"

"Max… she's missing."

"What?"

"Max is missing… she went to the store and to the bank to drop off our paychecks… and that was over twelve hours ago… I've called her, texted her, and I even went out with Jenna to find her… when I did go out… I found our checks lying on the ground… it looks like they were dropped."

***GASP* MAX HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED... **

**WHO SAW THAT COMING... **

**OKAY I DID. **

**NOW WHO DO YOU THINK KIDNAPPED HER? **

**IF YOU THINK YOU KNOW... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU LIKE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HATE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY ADVICE... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU WANNA BE RANDOM... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU WANT A SEQUAL... REVIEW. **

**Now time for the mentions... **

**Reflections of Twilight: I love your reviews... but don't worry... Angel and Ratchet will get out... or will they? **

**Skatzaa: You'll just have to wait and see what happens. **

**alesyrodriguezgonzalez (I hope i spelled that right... if I didn't I'm sorry... I get my emails on my phone and I cracked the screen... and it's kind of hard to read) is now following this story. **

**Millenium Ride/mMilleniumRide1: I hope you like this update... **

**applelover45 is now following this story, and has favorited**

**SoAshley11223: I would have to agree... unicorns are awesome... random question... which would you rather be... a unicorn or pegasis (I can't spell that good... and sadly it's not even midnight...)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So today wasn't the best for me. My boyfriend and I broke up... I was stupid and I shouldn't have gone out with him. Anyways, so some want a sequal and I'm not sure how you want to have the sequal. So please review and let me know. Also please vote on my profile on which story you want me to re-write. ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES: THE LOST GET FOUND, THE HELL THAT IS MY LIFE, GETTING OUT, AND THE SEARCH IS ON. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. MNMDANCIN12 IS THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR. **

Chapter 14

~In Arizona~

Anonymous POV

In the room covered in Justin Bieber, One Direction, Taylor Swift and peace signs a girl, Ella, turns up the music on her iPod. The song _Blow Me One Last Kiss _by _Pink_ comes on. In the room next to here is her younger brother, Ari. He is busy playing a video game. Downstairs in the kitchen Valencia starts cooking dinner for her family. In the family room, their dad Drew turns on the news and a breaking story shows up.

"Breaking new now… in New York City a police officer has gone missing. The officer was last seen by her boyfriend early this morning around eight-thirty. Her boyfriend was told that she was going to drop off their paychecks at the bank, then run to the store. She never came back…"

Drew leans forward, the best he can in his wheelchair, and listens carefully. Thinking of his daughter who has her crazy ex-boyfriend looking for her.

_Is Max okay? Is she the officer that's missing? _

"Ella... Ari… dinner's ready…" Valencia shouts from the kitchen. Ella and Ari come racing down the stairs. Drew on the other hand, is still watching the TV carefully.

"The NYPD does not want to release the officers name yet, but as soon as we get word… we will let you know." The anchor finishes up.

Drew places his head into his hands prays that Max is okay…

Fang POV

It's been a day since Max has gone missing. I haven't been to the office for who knows how long. After Jeb released to the press that an officer, and he wasn't saying who it was, was missing, he called me and said that the atmosphere of the office is completely different. The office is so quiet. Usually when Jeb is talking to me, I can hear Iggy in the background shouting to me, but this time… he wasn't. There was silence…_ silence…_ I just hope we can find Max soon. Even here at home is different. Jenna is still kind of quiet, well after all she has been abused, both physically and sexually for years, and she still has a few trust issues, but she has seemed to trust me. After we came back from looking outside and finding the two paychecks lying on the ground, Jenna has almost stopped talking. She went into her room and I could hear her crying.

Now, I'm driving Jenna to school, then I'm going to the station to try to find information about Max's location. Jenna's school knows that she's going through a hard time with Max being missing.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?" I take my eyes off the road for only a second to look over at Jenna.

"What if we don't find Max?" she quietly asks.

I turn my attention to the road and I think on how to answer the question.

_What if we don't find her… no Fang… stop thinking like that… you're going to find her. _

"Jenna we're going to find her."

"But what if…"

"Jenna… we're going to find her. Max knows how to protect herself. She's strong."

After a while we arrive at Jenna's school and she doesn't move.

"Jenna? You gonna go?"

"Fang… I can't… I can't just go to school while Max is out there somewhere and we have no idea where she is."

"Jenna… I'm the same way. I just can't go the station, or even stay at the apartment. Everything there reminds me of Max. But I know that if I don't stay focused on finding her, I might never see her again. I need to find her before something happens to her." I say.

Jenna plays with her fingers and chews on her bottom lip.

"Come on… I'm going to talk to your teachers." I say unlocking the door.

Jenna and I get out of the car and we walk to the front doors of the school.

Ratchet POV

It's been almost a day since Max has gotten here and she hasn't moved. Of course only her chest is moving so that it's the only sign that I have to knowing that she's alive. There hasn't been a twitch. Jason comes down every day and does God knows what to her.

"Ratchet?" Angel asks.

"Hey Angel…" I say with a smile on my face. Angel looks over her shoulder at Max.

"Is she okay? She hasn't moved at all."

"I'm not sure… but I'll make sure that she's okay."

"Can you make her comfy?"

I smile. "Of course."

Angel crawls off my lap and I walk over to Max. Her breathing is now a little slower than before, and shallower. I look to see how Max is lying. Her lower half of her body, hips down, is turned onto their side, and her upper half, waist up, is on the side. Her head is going to the side. Her arms are strapped down up by her head, and her ankles are strapped down. I move her lower half of her body so that it's lying flat on the cot. I put her head so that it's flat against the cot and not to the side.

"I'll get you out of here Max…" I whisper. "I just need to get out of here so that I can get help."

Angel comes over to me and looks at Max. "Is she better?"

"I think so. She isn't in the position before. I think it might be better for her." I explain to Angel.

"How do you know her?"

"I work with her. I didn't know her that well before I was taken here."

"She's pretty."

"Yeah she is. She has a boyfriend."

"What's a boyfriend?"

"She really likes a guy and the two of them are going out."

"Like my mommy and daddy?"

I smile and nod. "Yeah… Just like a mommy and daddy."

Angel looks down at her hands. Her limp, blond curls cover her face.

"I miss my mommy and brother." Angel whispers.

I give her a hug and she hides her face in my shirt. "I'll get you out of here and to your family again."

Fang POV

Jenna has just been dropped off at her school and now I'm on my way to the office, when my phone rings. I take one hand off the wheel and I grab my phone and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Fang we have a witness on Max's kidnapping." Jeb says with no greeting.

"Who is it?"

"They came in this morning. They're still here."

"Okay… I'm almost there. I'm about ten minutes away."

"Okay… see ya then." Jeb says then hangs up.

Sure enough, I arrive at the station ten minutes later. I put the car in park and kill the engine and rush into Jeb's office. As soon as I get there, I see someone with red hair sitting in the chair.

"Jeb do we have anything on the evidence?" I ask.

The person turns around…

**I WONDER WHO THE PERSON IS... **

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **

**IF YOU LIKE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HATE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU WANNA BE RANDOM... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU WANT A SEQUAL... REVIEW. **

**NOW TIME FOR THE MENTIONS. **

**SoAshley11223: I hate grammer, I've always have, but sadly, there's almost no escape to it. **

**imSiMSi (Guest): Thank you. I hope you can check out my other stories. **

**Reflections of Twilight: I also am hooked on Glee. Although I have no clue what happend on last nights episode (Nov. 22). If you know... what happened with Blaine? **

**Guest: I thought it was 12 hrs. oh well. I hope you like what happened. **

**Never May I: I love your randomness. It just made my day better. I hope you like what happened. **

**MilleniumRide1: I'm so happy that you like this story. **

**Skatzaa: I'm not sure if I had it clearly written that Ratchet is her co-worker. **

**Fictiongal232: I'm sorry that the pace of the story is a little fast. I'll most likly re-write it in the future. **

**GamerGirlGumSeller is now following this story **

**Iraali Kotetsu: How would you like the sequal to go? And I agree, Max and Fang do make a cute couple. Also has favorited this story. **


	15. IMPORTANT AN

**SO THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER... I JUST NEED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPLAOD NEW CHAPTERS FOR A WHILE. I NEED TO FOCUS ON SCHOOL AND RIGHT NOW, MY GRADES AREN'T THE BEST. IF I DO UPLOAD, THE CHAPTERS WILL MOST LIKELY BE SHORT. **

**I LOVE EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS STORY, BUT I JUST NEED TO FOCUS ON SCHOOL. I WILL REPLACE THIS WITH A CHAPTER WHEN I'M BACK. I PROMISE. **

**THIS WILL ONLY BE FOR A WHILE, NOT FOREVER. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys so I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who understands. I'm in school and right now, grades are extremely important. Also my updating for my stories will not be as consistent as it is right now. It's going to be a bit crazy for me until February since I'm in my school's musical _All Shook Up. _PLEAE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORES, THE HELL THAT IS MY LIFE, GETTING OUT, THE LOST GET FOUND, AND THE SEARCH IS ON. ALSO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO RE-WRITE. WHICH EVER STORY HAS THE MOST VOTES, THAT'S THE STORY I'LL RE-WRITE FIRST. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. MNMDANCIN12 IS THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO TWO PEOPLE... THEY FIGURED OUT WHO THE PERSON IN JEB'S OFFICE WAS.. **

**THEY ARE... **

**Skatzaa and GiraffeMiss**

**Good Job! **

Chapter 15

Fang POV

The person turns around and I see that it's Lisa. I haven't seen her since we broke up.

"Lisa what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Fang I told you, she's the witness…" Jeb explains. "…she saw everything that happened to Max."

I glare at Lisa.

"Fang you need to trust me… I saw the man who took her."

I just look at Lisa.

"Please follow me to my office." I state and I turn onto my heel and walk to my office with Lisa behind me. I sit in my chair behind the desk and Lisa sits on the other side.

"Fang first I want to explain…"

"I don't want it…" I say cutting her off, knowing exactly what she was going to try to say. "…I just need the information that you have about the man that took our co-worker." I say while looking for pen and paper.

"I did see the girl and the person who took her. He had blondish hair, he was… um… about your height. He had a black hoodie, and the hood was up. He was following her while the girl was digging her pockets for something. After a while, he put something over her mouth and she tried to fight back, but he was too strong for her. Her body went limp and he started to drag her away." Lisa explains.

"What was the girl wearing and what did she look like?"

"Black skinny jeans, black boots that are mid-calf, a light blue tank-top and a white light-weight jacket; her hair was in a French braid in the back and it went into a side braid."

I stop jotting down notes and I realize something. Lisa has seen who took Max. If I want to find Max; I guess I need to trust Lisa and listen to her.

Ella POV

Mom puts some food on a plate and puts in on the table. Ari falls on his food as if he hasn't eaten for a year. I roll my eyes as my mom puts another plate on the table.

"Drew… dinner!" mom shouts out to the family room. Dad doesn't answer.

"Ella can you go check on your father and see if he's okay?"

"Yeah…" I walk out to the family room and I see dad with his head in his hands, sniffling.

"Dad… You okay?"

"An officer was taken in New York…"

The phone cuts dad off. I hear mom's chair scoot back and she answers.

"Hello… Hey Jeb… What is it?"

Dad and I wonder into the kitchen and watch as mom's face turn from confusion to fear.

"What…"

Tears start falling from her eyes and the phone slips from her hand. Ari catches it and hands it to dad who puts it on speaker.

"Jeb; what's going on?"

"Drew I have some news… and I know you don't want to hear it."

"I'm going to find out some way, and it might as well find put by you."

Jeb takes a breath before he talks again.

"It's about Max… I'm sorry to say this… but she was taken." Mom sobs harder and my hand flies to my mouth. We had a press conference a few hours ago, and it should be on the news…"

"I saw it a few minutes ago."

"Okay, so tomorrow, we're going to have a search party go out and look for anything about where she could be."

"Are there any leads?"

"Yes… I was hoping you and your family could come up so we can talk in person."

"That's fine. We'll be out as soon as we can."

"See you then…"

Dad hangs up and he turns to us.

"Ella… Ari… go back clothes. We're going up to New York for a while."

With that Ari and I run upstairs and start packing for New York.

**SO NOW MAX'S FAMILY KNOWS ABOUT HER MISSING. **

**IMPORTANT NEWS! **

**I HAVE FIGURED OUT THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE ABOUT 20 OR SO CHAPTERS. I'M ALSO GOING TO DO A SEQUAL. NOW HERE'S WHERE YOU COME IN... **

**I NEED IDEAS FOR A SEQUAL. PLOT, NEW CHARACTERS, AND WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO OUR FAVORITE COUPLE. IF ANYONE HAS AN IDEA, EITHER PM ME OR WRITE IT IN A REVIEW. ANYTHING IDEAS THAT I USE, I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR. **

**Now time for the mentions... (this is for the last two chapters) **

**Skatzaa: You are the second person who has guessed that it was Lisa in Jeb's office. Some redheads are stupid, but in this story, yes. Sequel: That is a good idea, but I'm not sure if I'll do it in this story. It all depends on how I end this. **

**Israali Kotetsu: That actuall is a really good idea. I might actually do something like that. If I do... I might have you help me write some of it. I'll you know soon. Thank you so much for understanding. **

**Israali Kotetsu is following this story. **

**GiraffeMiss: Thank you. I'm so happy that you love it. **

**GiraffeMiss has favorited and is followng this story. **

**Reflections of Twilight: I understand... TVs can be stupid sometimes... ours is right now. I'm not sure what you mean about the guy in the car. Thanks. I just need to bring all of my grades up before report cards come out. **

**Rowan94 is now following this story.**

**Zelda322 is now following this story. **

**No Name (Guest): I will. **

**Jade-Queen of Fantasy is following me and has favorited me. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So I'm sad to say this, but this story is close to the end. I don't know exactly how many more chapters there will be, but I have a question for everyone... What do you want to happen next to our favorite couple? Review and let me know or PM me. I would so happy if you do. And if I end up choosing yours... I will try to make you a character in the sequal. The only thing that you would have to do is give me a name (or I can come up with one for you) and the information about your character. PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES; ALEX'S QUESTION, THE HELL THAT IS MY LIFE, THE LOST GET FOUND, GETTING OUT, AND THE SEARCH IS ON. **

**I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER FOR A REASON... I CAN'T SAY... BUT I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. MNMDANCIN12 IS THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR. **

Chapter 16

Third Person POV

Within hours of showing up, the Martinez family gets four tickets to New York. Now they are on the plane. Valencia is sitting with Ella and Drew is with Ari.

"Mom what do you think happened?"

"I don't know… we'll find out when we get there."

"I just hope she's okay. I know she's strong but… I just don't want anything happen to her…"

"She will be okay… like you said… she's strong. She knows how to defend herself."

Ella leans into her mom's side and tears threaten to fall from her eyes. Meanwhile; Drew and Ari are talking.

"I just hope she is okay…"

"Me too…"

After a few minutes, tears start to fall down Ari's cheeks.

"Dad what if she can't protect herself?"

"She'll find a way and fight them."

~A few hours later~

Fang POV

_"Max I'm home!" I shout. _

_"I'm in here…" Max's voice rings through the halls. I follow them and I find myself her in a room with a crib, changing table and a bunch of clothes and toys. Max is sitting in a rocking chair slowly rocking back and forth; a bundle is in her arms. Max has her head resting against the back of the chair and she has dark circles under her eyes. I walk over and I kiss her on the forehead. _

_"Hey… how you doing?" _

_"I just want to go and take a nap… Abby has been crying all day and night."_

_"Is she eating right now?" Max tiredly nods her head and her eyes close. _

_"How about when she's done, I'll take care of Abby until dinner while you take a nap…" _

_"Thanks…" _

"Fang…"

I open my eyes and realize that I'm still at work, and I fell asleep. I look up and I see Jeb standing next to me. "Hey go home… we'll call if we get anything."

I stand up and walk out to the break room. "Jeb I'm fine…"

"No you're not…" Jeb states following me. "You're falling asleep here at work… you need to take a few days off, we'll find her or something that will lead us to her."

It's been almost a week since Max went missing; her family has been here the entire time. I haven't met them yet, but I need to.

"Jeb you here?" I hear someone ask. Jeb walks out of the room and walks to the front of the station. I follow him and spot a man in a wheelchair, who looks a little like Max. The same hair color and skin tone. Next to him is a woman with curl shoulder length brown hair. Max looks a lot like her mom.

"Jeb is there any news on her?" the woman asks.

"I'm sorry… no. But I think you two should meet someone. Drew, Valencia… this is Fang, your daughter's co-worker and boyfriend."

Valencia steps towards me with a sad smile on her face. She pulls me into a quick hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you…"

"You too…"

Drew puts the breaks on his wheel chair and starts to stand up. His wife goes over and helps him stand, without falling over.

"I thought you were paralyzed…" I state.

"So did I… but I started to get feelings back into my legs a few weeks ago. I've been going to therapy ever since then and I was going to surprise Max for her birthday, but right now we just need to find her…"

"Why isn't she awake?" I hear a little girl's voice ask.

"I don't know Angel… I just hope that Fang can find her soon…" I hear Ratchet say.

Jeb and I look at each other. "Was that Ratchet?"

"Yeah…"

"We haven't found him yet have we?"

"No… we don't have any clues on where he was taken…"

"We can track the signal…"

"Nudge should be able to do it easily…"

~A week since Max went missing~

Nothing… We're back to square one… Nudge wasn't able to track the radio signal that we got. I'm about to head out to lunch when suddenly the front doors of the station open and a man comes stumbling in. I catch him and help him sit in a chair. He's panting and it looks like he hasn't had a real meal for a month.

"Sir are you okay?" I ask.

"Don't worry about me…" He gets out. "You need to go get Max… I know where she is, and Angel…"

"Holy shit…"

**WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS? **

**REVIEW OR EVEN PM IF YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHO IT IS... **

**Now time for the mentions...**

**Skatzaa: I agree... MR redheads are stupid (NO OFFENCE TO REDHEADS) and I just wanted some kind of FAX thing in this chapter. I hope you liked it as much as I did writing it. **

**MilleniumRide1: I wish I could tell you, but that would ruin it... **

**GiraffeMiss: You're welcome. I hope you like this chapter too. **

**Guest: Thanks **

**Reflections of Twilight: Thank you! That helps so much... What do you think of what happend on this weeks episode? (You can PM if you want) I might use your idea for a sequal. Thanks :D **

**sorenityis favorited this story. **

** .Feathers is following this story **

**soccorflower95 is following this story **

**TalktotheHalo is now following this story and has favorited it**

**The Avian-Olympian: Jason was actually the first name that came to mind. I just typed it in and just went from there. **

**pirdy16 is now following this story **

**Israali Kotetsu: I hope you liked this chapter **

**bookworm131998 has favorited and is following me**

**FromTheAshes is following this story **

** .Clover is following me **

**FunSizedAuthor is following and has favorited me **

**Fan of Show: I'm a little confused on you review. Just the last part and I think your talking about Fang? Also has favorited and is following this story **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is late. I had a four hour dance pratice for the musical and I didn't have time to finish typing this chapter. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, THE HELL THAT IS MY LIFE, ALEX'S QUESTION, THE LOST GET FOUND, GETTING OUT, AND THE SEARCH IS ON. ALSO VOTE ON WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO RE-WRITE. **

_**IMPORTANT **_

_**IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR A SEQUEL, PLEASE EITHER REVIEW OR PM ME. IF I PICK YOUR IDEA, I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. **_

_**I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE VICTUMS THAT WERE IN THE SCHOOL SHOOTING IN CONNECTICUT. **_

_**MY THOUHTS AND PRAYERS GO OUT TO EVERYONE THERE... **_

_**(MOMENT OF SILENCE) **_

_**NOW TO THE STORY!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. MNMDANCIN12 IS THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR**

Chapter 17

Fang POV

"Ratchet how did you get out?" I ask.

"Jason left the basement door open. He left for something. That's when I took my chance…"

"How's Max?"

Ratchet doesn't say anything.

"Ratchet… how is she… is she still alive?"

"She is…"

"Do you know where she is?"

"No. I left during the night…"

I help Ratchet stand up and we walk to my office. A few times Ratchet trips but I manage to keep him steady. We finally get to my office and I help him sit in my desk chair. I run out to the break room and I get a bunch of food. I get back to my office and I hand the food to Ratchet.

Angel POV

Ratchet left last night. I just hope he was able to get some help just like he said. I'm always looking at Max. I just want her to wake up. From what Ratchet has told me, she is really nice. The basement door flies open and Jason comes down. Ignoring me, he walks over to Max. In his back pocket I can see a brick of wood and suddenly I see him beating Max. I close my eyes and tears fall from my eyes. After a few minutes, he turns to me.

_Ratchet please hurry… _

~A few days later~

Fang POV

We have done everything we can do to find Max and Angel. Nothing has come up and as soon as Ratchet told me that he has been hitting Angel, I realized that we had to find them fast and have Jason arrested. Drew has even started to help looking for his daughter. Everyone here at the station is worried about Max. We just want to be able to have her back here; she would always come in and bring something different into the room.

_Ring Ring Ring _

"Hello?" I hear Jeb answer the phone.

…

"Okay, we'll send down a few of our officer to investigate." The phone call ends and Jeb walks into my office.

"Hey… there's a call. I'm going to send you, Iggy, and Gazzy to head over."

"What's the call about?"

"A woman called and said that she heard screaming from inside of a house, she went over and saw a young girl in the corner of the basement."

"We'll be back in a few minutes."

I head out to my car and soon Iggy and Gazzy follow in Iggy's car. We finally get there and we all look at each other. I walk up to the front door and knock on the door.

"NYPD open the door, or we will open it for you!" I shout.

We wait for a few minutes and then the door finally opens.

"What do you want?"

"There was a complaint of a young child screaming… we were just wondering if everything was okay." Iggy says.

I take a look at the man and I realize that he is Jason. I barge into the house and I tackle Jason to the ground. I pull my cuffs off of my belt and I handcuff his wrists.

"Call Jeb… let him know we found Jason." I shout.

Gazzy runs out to the car and I can hear him talking to Jeb.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Max… where is she?"

Jason smirks and chuckles.

"Oh don't worry about her. She's perfectly fine where she is now. No one can hurt her and she can't hurt anyone."

Jason starts to struggle under me, and Iggy helps hold him down. Within minutes, Jeb, Ratchet, Nudge, and multiple officers come into the house. They take Jason, who is screaming at the top of his lungs, out to a car. Silence is in the air except the quiet sobs coming from the corner of the room. There is a little girl hugging her legs to her chest, sobbing silently. I head over to her and I get down to her level, just like I've seen Max do with Jenna. I hold my hand out and hop that she will come towards me so I can help her.

"Sweetie come here…" I say soothingly. "…We're gonna take you home."

"I want Ratchet…" she sobs out.

"Angel…" Ratchet says as he squats next to me. "Come here…"

Angel crawls towards Ratchet and he scoops her up and carries her outside. He then returns and looks at me.

"Fang… Max is here. I don't know where exactly."

I run to every door and I bang on it. "Max!" No answer. I get to this one door and I just have a feeling that Max is behind the door. I twist the handle and it doesn't open. I kick it down and watch as the door slides down the steps. A cold burst of air hits me in the face. I look around and from the top of the stairs I see a white jacket lying on the floor. I grab my gun and slowly walk down the steps. As I get to where the door landed, I crawl under the stair handle and I look around the basement. I look at the white jacket and I see that there are papers sticking out of the pocket. I look down and see Max's name on it.

_Our paychecks. _

I turn around and I see a woman with a tank top on only up to her chest. I walk closer and I see that there are bruises all over her stomach and she has her ankles strapped down. As I get closer the woman, I can see her face. I get right next to her and I see that her hair is covering some of her face and her eyes are closed, and it seems like she isn't breathing.

"Ma'am?"

I move some hair away from her face and I then realize that it's Max. I quickly unbuckle the restraints and I pull her into a sitting position. Within seconds, I can feel her cold skin. I pull the blanket off of the bed and I wrap it around her.

"Fang?" I hear Jeb shout.

"We need blankets and an ambulance!" I shout over my shoulder.

I pull Max off of the cot and hold her close, trying to warm her up. I kiss her forehead and burry her face in my chest.

"Where are you" Jeb shouts.

"B-basement! Come on Max… come on… stay with me…" I whisper into her hair.

I wait a few minutes and suddenly police and paramedics come running down the stairs. I hear a different people gasp and a few paramedics gently remove Max from my hands and set her on the ground. I start to go towards Max, but Jeb pulls me back.

"Fang just wait until they get her into the ambulance… they need to see how bad her injuries are." Jeb whispers in my ear.

I watch as a paramedic puts his stethoscope on Max's chest; listening to her heart and breathing. He pulls away and looks at his partner.

"We need to get her on oxygen; her breathing is extremely low, along with her heart rate."

They lean Max onto her side and place her on the back board. Very carefully they carry her up the stairs; I follow them closely behind them. Outside the house there is a gurney and Max is placed on it.

"Can I ride with her… please…" I beg, well almost.

"Of course…" I hop in and we take off to the hospital.

**MAX HAS BEEN FOUND...**

**WILL SHE BE OKAY...**

**Now time for mentions...**

**MilleniumRide1: I can only update once a week, or after I finish the chapter... I hope you like this for this week. **

**Shadow (Guest): Now you know how Ratchet escaped... Like I told MilleniumRide1, I can only update once a week, or after I finish the chapter...**

**GiraffeMiss: Thank ya! :D **

**Prettycoco12has favorited this story, me. Thank you. I love getting reviews like this. They always make my day better. **

**Skatzaa: Thank you. I loved writing the dream scene... **

**skier4life is following this story. **

**Reflections of Twilight: Ratchet will explain it in the next few chapters. **

**MRL: I think a lot of people would be able to figure it out... but oh well.. Thank you I love writing this story. **

**schneck: Really? I would even text you when I updated... lol. It's okay. **

**neos-chan (luv you girl... [I still wanna give you a nickname. I loved Lamby... :(]) is following me and has favorited me. **

**Guest: I can only update once a week, or after I finish the chapter...**

**Imafan21 has favorited this story. **

**Ella Martenez has favorited this story. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am so sorry that this is late. I had no time to finish writing this. With musical rehersal after school, then having to do last minute Christmas shopping. I also had a bad case of writers block. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES: THE HELL THAT IS MY LIFE, THE LOST GET FOUND, GETTING OUT, ALEX'S QUESTION, AND THE SEARCH IS ON. **

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLE ON MY PROFILE**

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT. **_

_**I HAVE ONLY TWO REVIEWS ON AN IDEA FOR A SEQUAL. **_

_**THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER, AND IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA, LET ME KNOW! **_

_**ALSO IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR A TITLE, LET ME KNOW. **_

_**IF I CHOOSE YOUR IDEA, I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. MNMDANCIN12 IS THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR **

Chapter 18

Fang POV

The ride to the hospital feels like forever. One paramedic has a mask over Max's nose and mouth, a manual oxygen mask. **(A/N: I have no idea what they are called. The mask goes over the nose and mouth of the person, and there is something that you squeeze to pump oxygen into the persons lungs. IF anyone knows what I'm talking about, please let me know.)**

"She's still struggling to breathe. As soon as we get her into a room, we need to keep her on oxygen until she wakes up."

"How's her heart rate?"

"Still slow… She might have to be in the ICU for a little bit."

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask

"She's going to have to be in the ICU until she wakes up. We need to make sure that her heart and breathing are strong."

I look at Max and for the first time, I notice that her skin is extremely pale and when she does take a breath it looks like she isn't breathing at all. One of the paramedics places a hand on her forehead and cheek.

"We need to get her warmed up. She might suffer from hypothermia."

The second paramedic covers Max with a white blanket. Suddenly the ambulance stops and the doors fly open. Nurses in scrubs help pull Max out of the ambulance and into the hospital. I follow behind them and watch as Max is switched onto a hospital bed. One of the nurses leads me to the waiting room and I see everyone who was on the call.

Jeb, Ratchet, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Angel.

The only people I don't see is Max's family.

"Does her family know?"

"No. We were thinking you would call them." Jeb says.

I nod my head and walk over to a vacant area of the waiting room. I dial Drew's number and I wait for him to answer.

_Ring… ring… ring… ring….ri_

"Hello?" A female answers.

"Is this Valencia?"

"No this Ella, who is this?"

"This is Fang. Your sister's boyfriend and coworker…"

"Oh my gosh have you found her?"

"That's what I'm calling about."

"Is she okay?"

I take a deep breath. "Ella is you entire family with you?"

"Yeah…"

"They all need to hear this. Can you have them come around to the phone?"

"Yeah, one sec. MOM, DAD, ARI!"

I chuckle to myself. Ella is so much like her sister.

"Fang have you found her?" Drew asks.

"Drew… we did find her… but…"

"Please tell me she's alive…" Valencia whispers.

"She is alive… but I found her in Lee's basement. The basement wasn't in the best condition. I found her in only her pants and a tank. She's at the hospital now, but the paramedics said that she is struggling to breathe and her heart rate was extremely slow. They also said that she could suffer from hypothermia."

"Is she okay?"

"The doctors are examining her right now. We need you to come down to the hospital."

"Okay. We're on our way."

"If you can be with her before we get there, give her a kiss for us." Ella asks.

"I will."

"We'll see you soon."

I hang up and walk back to the group. I sit down in a chair and wait for the doctor to come.

"Fang?" Iggy asks. "What did the paramedics say?"

I look around and see everyone looking at me with concern in their eyes. I open my mouth about to answer, but a different voice is heard.

"Max Martinez?"

I stand up and walk over to the doctor. "How is she?"

"We were able to get her heart rate up to a safe range. However her breathing hasn't improved as much as we wanted. She's in the ICU right now. She's going to stay there until she wakes up. She can have visitors but only one person."

"Fang go…Let her know we love her…" Nudge says.

I follow the doctor through double doors. "Doctor…"

"Doctor Smith. Max is fine. She's sleeping right now; we have her on an IV line because she is malnourished. We were able to raise her body temperature a little, but it still needs to rise. You can go in."

Dr. Smith walks away and I put my hand on the handle to the door. I open it and see Max laying in a hospital bed, oxygen tubes in her nose, her eyes closed, and blankets pulled up to her shoulders. I sit in the chair next to the bed and I brush some hair away from her face.

"Max I'm right here… you're safe. You're going to be okay…" I whisper. I lean up and kiss her forehead. Still a little cold, but not as cold as it was when I first found her. I slip my hand under the blanket and I find Max's hand. Once I do, I hold it and gently squeeze it. I look up at her sleeping face and then the tears start to fall. They land silently on the bed. I close my eyes and the tears slowly stop and I fall asleep.

_"Fang… I um…" Max starts out. She chews on her bottom lip and starts playing with her ring. _

_"Max… what is it?" I ask softly. _

_"MOMMY!" Abby shouts. "come pway wit me!" _

_"Abby sweetie I need to talk to daddy for a few minutes. I'll play with you when I'm done." Max tells our three year old daughter. Abby nods her head and runs out of the room. _

_"Max… what's wrong?" I whisper. _

_"Fang… we're going to have another baby." Max says quietly. _

_"Oh my gosh Max this is amazing!" I pull her into a hug and kiss her on the lips. _

_"Fang… how are we going to tell Abby?" Max asks after we pull apart. _

_"I don't know… We'll have to tell her soon." I state. I place my hand on Max's flat stomach and she places her hand over mine. _

_"I can't wait to see how she reacts…" _

_"Hopefully she's better than Nudge when you told her that you were pregnant with Abby." I state. _

_When Max told Nudge that she was pregnant three years ago, Nudge went crazy. She took Max on a shopping spree for new clothes for Max and baby clothes. Let's just say that Max wasn't happy when she came back. I wonder how Nudge is going to react to this. _

I wake up and I look around. Max is still asleep, and there is no Abby and i know for a fact that she isn't pregnant.

**I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GOOD CHRISTMAS (IF YOU CELEBRATE IT) YESTERDAY. **

**Now time for the mentions..**

**Reflections of Twilight: I would never kill Max off. She is my favorite character. **

**Iraali Kotetsu: Don't worry. Max is okay and thank you. :D **

**maximumrideluver has favorieted this story: I'm happy that you like this story. I really do try to write longer chapters. Probably before I write the sequal I might rewrite this story. There are some things I want to change and it might affect the plot just a bit. **

**MilleniumRide1: Here's your update. **

**Guest: I hope you like this update. **

**GiraffeMiss: I'm hapy you love it :D **

**Guest: Thank you :D **

**No Name (Guest): Here's your next installment of Missing. And I will continue this story. Don't worry. **

**Skatzaa: Yeah, but now all they need is for Max to wake up. **

**Esperanza12 is now following me. **

**Guest: Here's your update. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So this is the last chapter before the New Year. I really don't have that much to say other than please review. Let me know what you think. ****PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES: THE HELL THAT IS MY LIFE, THE LOST GET FOUND, GETTING OUT, ALEX'S QUESTION, AND THE SEARCH IS ON. **

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLE ON MY PROFILE**

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT. **_

_**I HAVE ONLY TWO REVIEWS ON AN IDEA FOR A SEQUAL. **_

_**THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER, AND IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA, LET ME KNOW! **_

_**ALSO IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR A TITLE, LET ME KNOW. **_

_**IF I CHOOSE YOUR IDEA, I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. MNMDANCIN12 IS THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR **

Chapter 19

Fang POV

~A few hours later~

"Fang… Fang wake up…" I hear someone whisper.

I open my eyes and I see Drew in his wheelchair, Valencia behind him and Ella and Ari are on the bed, waiting for Max to wake up.

"Fang… how is she?" Valencia asks.

"The doctor said that she is going to be in here until she wakes up and her heart and breathing increase"

"Fang… why is she so cold?" Ella asks suddenly.

"What?" Drew stands up out of his chair and places his hand on Max's forehead. "Fang is there something that we need to know?"

Valencia helps Drew sit in his wheelchair.

"Like I told you… she was in the basement, but the basement wasn't in the best condition. I found her in pants and a tank top. She was restrained to a cot and was unconscious. There was only one blanket and it was covering Max."

The door opens and Dr. Smith walks in.

"Are all of you family?"

"I'm her boyfriend, they're her family." I explain. Dr. Smith looks at Valencia.

"He can stay." Valencia says.

"Now…With Ms. Martinez' condition, while examining her, I found that she had extremely high amounts of chloroform in her system. We need to have someone here with her at all times because we do not use this in hospitals anymore. You should be extremely grateful that she was found. If she was found later, she could be in worse condition, or she could have been killed…"

"Chloroform can kill?" Ella asks.

"Yes. It can. That's one reason why we stopped using in here in the hospitals. In the past we would use chloroform to put a patient under for surgery, sometimes we would use too much and the patient would never wake. That's what we're worried about. We are concerned about her heart rate and breathing. We need her to wake as soon as possible because there is possible brain damage along with her lungs…"

All the sudden Max's heart rate machine starts slowing down. And eventually it flat lines. Ari and Ella run over to their parents while Dr. Smith rushes to Max and lays the back of the bed so that it's flat.

"Someone get nurses… tell them she's flat lined…" She demands as she starts CPR. Valencia runs out of the room and Ella and Ari climb onto Drew's lap. "I'm going to have to have you leave…"

"We'll be in the waiting room." I wheel Drew and the kids to the waiting room. By the time we get there all three of the Martinez' are in tears. Everyone looks up at us. Nudge come running up to us and Ari runs into Nudge's arms.

"Fang what happened?" Jeb asks.

"The doctor was talking to us and she… she flat lined…"

"No… no… NO!" Jenna cries. I walk over to Jenna and pull her into a hug.

We sit in a chair and my favorite memories of Max and I flash through my mind.

_~Flash back~ _

_We had just gotten back from seeing the Hunger Games. _

_"Fang I am starving…" Max whines. _

_"Max you had three things on popcorn. How can you be hungry?" I ask amazed that she can eat so much food and she doesn't gain any weight. _

_"I don't know…" She says with a smile. _

_"Well you know that no matter how much food you eat, I will always love you…" I say as I pull her in for a kiss. _

_"And even though you don't talk much… I love you too." Max closes the gap between _

_I watch Max as she looks into the oven where cookies bake. She turns to me with a huge smile on her face. She walks over to me and wraps her arms around my neck. _

_"How did you know?" _

_"Remember when Jeb brought in cookies, you took about twelve of them; and ate them within twenty minutes._

_"What's that's supposed to mean?" _

_"Nothing, but I think that your addicted to chocolate chip cookies." I say with a smile. _

_"Yeah… Wait HEY!" Max jumps onto my back and we both fall to the floor. _

_There's a place out there for us  
More than just a prayer or anything_

_"I love this song…" Max says. _

_I look at her confused. _

_"It's Carrie Underwood; There's A Place For Us" _

_You've ever dreamed of so if you  
Feel like giving up cause you don't  
Fit in down here fear is crashing in  
Close your eyes and take my hand  
We can be the kings and queens of  
Anything if we believe it's written  
In the stars that shine above a  
World where you and I belong where  
Faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us  
There's a place for us  
When the water meets the sky where  
Your heart is free and hope comes  
Back to life when these broken  
Hands are whole again we will find  
What we've been waiting for we were  
Made for so much more_

We can be the kings and queens of  
Anything if we believe it's written  
In the stars that shine above a  
World where you and I belong where  
Faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us 

_There's a place for us  
So hold on; so hold on there's a place for  
Us  
We can be the kings and queens of  
Anything if we believe it's written  
In the stars that shine above a  
World where you and I belong where  
Faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us  
A world where you and I belong where  
Faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us_

_There's a place for us. _

_~End of Flashbacks~ _

Dr. Smith POV

It's been almost fifteen minutes since Max has flat lined.

"Come on Max… Stay with us…." A nurse says as she does the chest compressions. The sound of the flat line fills the room. No one is talking.

I place the shock paddles on Max's chest and everyone backs away. I send the shock through her heart and we wait to see if it works. It doesn't. We start the chest compressions again with a different nurse this time. The compressions do nothing.

"After this one more round, if it doesn't work… we tell the family and friends." I state hoping that we don't have to tell the news. We do the finish and once again I place the shock paddles on Max's chest. We do the next round of CPR and we step back. For a brief second, her heart beats, but then it flat lines again. Determined to bring her back, we continue CPR. After ten more minutes we stop. Her heart has not started again.

"Max Martinez passed away at 12:00 on September 14, 2012."

**I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT A LOT PEOPLE WILL NOT LIKE THIS CHAPTER. BUT I WILL UPDATE NEXT YEAR. **

**Now time for the mentions...**

**FantasyRomanceGirl21: I might do something like that. I'll let you know. **

**Fan of Show: Thank you **

**Guest: Here's the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. I still have to writethe next chapter. **

**Guest: Thank you so much. I love getting reviews like this. **

**girlonfireburnson: (I love your penname)has favorited and is following this story. I might use your story somewhere in the story. It can be an add on to the plot. Thank you for the idea. **

**Skatzaa: I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Reflections of Twilight: I'm a sophmore in high school and I have no clue what it's called so thank you. I might use the title, I just need ideas for a plot. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I know that many people didn't like how the last chapter ended. But here is the next chapter. **

**I just want to let you know that I might not be able to update that often. **

**Musical rehersal is picking up and I have little time to write. **

**I will try to write as fast as I can. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. MNMDANCIN12 IS THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR. **

Chapter 20

Dr. Smith POV

I walk over to the machines that are connected to Max. I turn off the oxygen and the heart rate machine. I close the blinds. I pull the blankets to Max's waist and turn off the IV line.

"Thank you everyone for trying. It is a shame that didn't she make it. I will tell the family…" I state.

The nurses all file out of the room leaving me alone. I sit next to Max's bed and brush some hair that fell into her face.

"Rest in peace Max…" I whisper.

I stand up and I'm about to leave when I hear someone gasp. I turn around and see Max's heart beating from the monitor. I walk over to her and I feel for a pulse on her wrist. I feel a something. I put my hand in front of Max's mouth and feel little buffs of air hitting my hand.

"I need a full oxygen mask in room 194!" I shout into the hall. I turn on all of the equipment and a nurse comes running in with a mask. The nurse puts the mask over Max's mouth and nose.

"Stephanie will you continue? I need to talk to the family."

"Of course. Go ahead…Do you want me to put another blanket on her? She's freezing." Stephanie says.

I walk over and pull the blankets up to Max's shoulders. "Yes… we need to warm her up."

Stephanie grabs a blanket from the hallway and covers Max; then continues to plug in all the equipment. I walk out to the ICU waiting room. I look around and finally spot Max's friends and family.

Fang POV

Jenna has calmed down a bit but tears are still falling down her cheeks. Max's mom came out here a few minutes after we did. Both Ella and Ari went to their parents sobbing. Iggy is comforting Nudge while Gazzy, Ratchet, and Jeb are trying to fight the tears. On the other hand; I know that the tears are ready to fall, but I won't let them. I look up and see Dr. Smith looking for us.

"Jeb… take Jenna for a second." I state.

Jeb pulls Jenna into a hug while I go over to Dr. Smith.

"Max is fine. It took us a while to save her. But she's fine."

"What happened?" Drew asks.

"Max went into shock from the high amount of chloroform that was in her body. Max's heart stopped to protect her body. She was also under a lot of stress. Now we have her on a full oxygen mask and IV fluids. Until she wakes and her breathing and heart rate is better, she will remain in the ICU." Dr. Smith explains.

"Can we see her?" Jenna asks.

"Of course, but only two at a time. We don't want to make her even more stressed."

"Iggy… Nudge… you two go." I state, wishing that I would go.

"Fang you and Jenna go. We'll each spend about fifteen minutes with her." Iggy says.

"Fang if she can hear us, I think that she would want to hear your voice first…" Jeb starts to say.

"Dr. Smith… is there any way that all of us can see her? I know you probably can't, and it will be to many people in the room, but I know that we all just want to see her. I know I do. Imgkd…" Nudge still continues to talk even with Iggy's hand over her mouth.

"I can take all of you in there for about ten minutes, after that, three at the most can stay." Dr. Smith says.

Everyone follows Dr. Smith who has walked through the double doors we came through twenty minutes ago.

"Ratchet… wait…" I grab his arm and he turns to me.

"What's up?" He asks.

I take a breath before talking. "Thank you…"

"For what?"

"You got out… if you didn't… I might have just found her body."

"I would have gotten her out of there if she was awake…" Ratchet mutters. "I wish I could have done more."

"She's here… she's with her family. You did everything you could." I state.

"We better catch up." Ratchet says as he pulls on my arm towards the group.

By the time we catch up, everyone is in Max's room. Everything is the same as the last time but Max now has an oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth. Ella, Ari, Jenna, and Angel are all standing around the bed; no one is talking. Slowly I walk up the bed and stand next to Max's head. I cup Max's cheek and kiss her forehead.

"We're all here Max…. Just please wake up…" I whisper.

"Max… Mom, Dad, Ari and I; we're all here. We love you." Ella says.

"Max I'm so proud of you. You saved the little girl. You saved her…" Drew whispers to his daughter.

The room is silent for a few minutes and then Jenna speaks up. "Max even though you went through a bad break-up with my brother, you were always there for me. I always thought of you as a sister. You cared about me and you helped me…" Tears are now falling down her face. "… You would tell me thing I haven't heard since my parents died…" Jenna lies down and hugs Max. "Please wake up…"

~At a press conference~

Jeb POV

I walk out of the hospital and reporters surround me.

"How is your officer's condition?"

"What charges are against Lee?"

"What is the officer's name?"

Multiple questions like this are thrown at me. I take a deep breath before I answer all questions. "The officer's condition is a little shaky. She is currently in the ICU and we are thankful that we found her when we did. Jason Lee is being charged with three accounts of kidnapping, two accounts of assaulting a police officer, on account of rape, two accounts of murder for the murder of Jennifer and Josh Lee and two accounts of child abuse. For privacy reasons, we will not be releasing the officer's name, until she is ready. But we will give you an update about the officer." I state before I walk to my squad car and head back to the station.

**MAX IS ALIVE! **

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, RATCHET IS GOING TO EXPLAIN HOW HE GOT OUT. **

**Now time for the mentions...**

**tripplechocolatte: You gave me the idea of Max going into shock. So thank you. **

**Guest: Max is alive, don't worry, I wouldn't kill her off completely. **

**GirlStandingInTheRain: Like I told Guest;I would never kill her off completely. **

**Wing-Lover is following this story. **

**Israali Kotetsu: Thank you. **

**Reflections of Twilight: I hope this chapter explains what happened to Max. **

**Fan of Show: I'm glad that you liked it. **

**Skatzaa: I hope you like this chapter. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: ****Hey guys I know that this is really late. Things in my life are a little crazy. I have little time to write right now becuse musical rehersal is picking up and I also had writers block so I didn't write anything for about a week or so. But I'm back, and I hope you like this chapter. CHECK OUT MY BEST FRIEND, NEOS-CHAN, HER STORY IS AMAZING. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES; THE HELL THAT IS MY LIFE, THE LOST GET FOUND, GETTING OUT, ALEX'S QUESTION AND THE SEARCH IS ON. **

**THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END. **

**I AM PROBABLY GOING TO BE DOING A FEW ONE-SHOTS BASED OFF OF THIS STORY AFTER I RE-WRITE IT. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A SEQUAL TITLE, OR EVEN PLOT IDEAS, PLASE DON'T HESITATE TO LEAVE A REVIEW OR EVEN PM ME. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. MNMDANCIN12 IS THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR. **

Chapter 21

~A week later~

Fang POV

A week ago I thought I was going to never see Max again. When I found her, barely alive, on the brink of death, I just wished that it was me and not her. Dr. Smith told us that there could be brain damage from the high amounts of chloroform that Jason used on her while she was in his basement, and the fact that she was dead for about twenty minutes. Ever since Jenna has been staying with us, she has slowly warmed up to me. She isn't as scared of men as she was when Max found her.

Right now, I'm sitting where I have been for the past week; next to Max's bed, holding her hand. She is still unconscious. All of the nurses have explained to us that slowly her brain activity is increasing. That means she should be waking up soon.

"Fang?" I hear Jenna ask.

"Hey Jenna…"

"How is she doing? Has she woken up yet?" Jenna asks as she closes the door to the hallway and slowly walks over to me.

"Good… She's getting better…" I look up at Max's sleeping face. "The nurses and Dr. Smith told me that she should wake up soon."

Jenna sits on the edge of Max's bed. "Hey Max…" He starts playing with the hem of her jacket.

**NOW FROM MAX'S POV; REMEMBER SHE IS STILL UNCONSCIOUS AND SHE CAN HEAR EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENING AROUND HER. **

Max POV

_Beep._

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

I can feel someone holding my hand, something on my face, and blankets up to my shoulders.

_Where am I? _

_The last thing I remember is walking to the bank to drop off Fang and I's paycheck. Then someone grabbed me from behind. _

"Fang?" I hear someone ask quietly.

"Hey Jenna…" A man with a deep voice replies.

_He's so close… he must be right next to me. _

"How is she? Has she woken up yet?" A door slowly closes and footsteps come towards me.

"Good. She's getting better… the nurses and Dr. Smith told me that she should wake up soon."

I feel the mattress dip down. "Hey Max…" A girl says. "I'm so sorry that Jason got you… I should have told the police when I realized what he was doing…"

_Jenna? _

"Please wake up…" Jenna whispers. "Max I miss you…"

"Max your entire family came; your mom, dad, Ari and Ella. Even the rest of our team. Please wake up… the station is different without you…"

_Fang? _

A pair of soft lips pecks my forehead. From that small kiss, it gives me the will to squeeze the hand that's holding mine.

"Max… can you hear me?" Fang asks. "If you can hear me… squeeze my hand."

Once again, I squeeze his hand.

"Jenna go get Dr. Smith…" Fang commands.

The weight on the mattress from Jenna disappears, and I hear her shouting for my doctor.

"Max…" The mattress dips down next to my left hip. "Max I know that you don't have the strength right now… but please open your eyes…" Fang whispers as he cups my cheek with his free hand. Slowly, my eyes flutter open, but the light is so bright I close them. "Come on… You can do it Max… I know you can…" he whispers.

Once again, my eyes flutter open and this time; I succeed. I open my eyes and they meet with my boyfriend's black ones. I try so hard to try to find my voice, but at first it comes out as a choking sound.

"F-Fang…" I breathe out. It's muffled from the oxygen mask that's on my face.

"I'm right here Max… you're going to be okay." Fang tells me as he rubs circles on the back of my hand. A few minutes later, Jenna and a doctor walks into my hospital room.

"Hello Max. I'm Dr. Smith. I am happy that you're finally awake. How do you feel?" Dr. Smith asks.

"Tired…"

"That's perfectly fine. You might feel that way for a while. You've been unconscious for about two weeks. It might take a while to be back to yourself." Dr. Smith tells me with a smile.

My eyes close and I faintly hear Dr. Smith talking to Fang.

"When she wakes up again I'll check her breathing and heart rate to see if we can move her into a regular room and so that we can remove the mask."

"How soon do you think she can go home?" Fang asks.

"Next week at the earliest; we just need to make sure that there are no compilations from the chloroform and from her heart stopping."

"Thank you doctor."

"No problem, if you need me, just push the button that's located on Max's bed."

Footstep head towards the door and the room silent for a few minutes before Fang talks. "Max I'm so happy that you're okay. When I found you in Lee's basement barely breathing, even barely alive, I thought I was going to lose you. That happened hours after you were brought here. Your heart stopped for twenty minutes…" Fang sits on the edge of my bed. "… You're safe here. Jason isn't going to get you. He's going to be in prison for a long time for what he did to you, Angel, Jenna and Ratchet."

Fang kisses my forehead. "Sleep well."

Third Person POV

Fang walks out of Max's hospital room and calls the Martinez'.

"Hello?" Ella answers.

"She woke up. A few minutes ago." Fang says.

"Oh my god!" Ella screams. Tears of happiness run down her cheeks. Valencia, Drew and Ari go over to her.

"Ella what's wrong?" Ari asks.

"Is Max okay?" Drew asks. Thinking the worst has happened to his daughter.

"She… woke up…" Ella reports to her family.

Valencia takes the phone out of her daughter's hand.

"Fang?" Valencia asks.

"Valencia she just woke up a few minutes ago. She fell back asleep. I'm going to head down to the office, you guys can come and wait for her to wake again." Fang suggests the Max's mother.

"Of course; we'll be right down." Valencia hangs up the phone and tell her family the plan.

**OKAY SO IT'S ALL KIND OF FLUFF, IT'S GOING TO BE LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF THE STORY UNTIL I GET EVERYTHING SORTED OUT FOR THE SEQUAL. THE SEQUALS ARE ALSO GOING TO BE FLUFF. **

**Now time for the mentions... **

**Guest: No problem. **

**Reflections of Twilight: That was a weird conversation with your mom and brother, but it was funny. I hope you liked this chapter. :D **

**Guest: I hope you like this chapter. **

**From Anonymous has favorited this story. **

**Skatzaa: You're welcome. :D **

**Israale Kotetsu: I have no clue if she would be concidered undead now. **

**Geekgirl5 (Guest): I bet it is. I have neve been there but I would love to go there soon. **

**BoOkWoRm (Guest): Thank you. What were you confused about? (FYI the dreams MIGHT tell what happens in a later story.)**

**Fan of Show: Thank you. **


	23. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I know that a lot of people have read this story. 6,435 people to be exact. **

**But right now, I'm not going to continue. **

**DON'T WORRY. I'M NOT GOING TO QUIT ALL TOGETHER, **

**BUT I'M RE-WRITING IT. **

**This new version is going to be a little different than this one. The case is still going to be the same, but I'm going to have it go into more detail. **

**I'll try to get the first chapter posted as soon as I can, but right now I have little time. School, school, musical rehersal, and more school. **

**If you want to know why I'm not going to continue this version, here are the reasons. **

**1. The ending isn't coming together the way I would like. **

**2. There are a lot of things that I need to re-write, and doing so, the plot might change. **

**3. Parts of the plot are going to change. **

**I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY. I LOVE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE STUCK WITH ME THROUGH OUT THIS ENTIRE TIME. **

**I want to thank the following people for the reviews:**

**KirbyGamzeeGirl **

**Reflections of Twilight **

**Skatzaa**

**Ella Martenez **

**BoOkWoRm (Guest) **

**Fan of Show **

**Geekgirl5 (Guest) **

**Guest (Everyone who has reviewed and used the name guest)**

**Israali Kotetsu **

**triplechocolatte (Guest) **

**GirlStandingInTheRain**

**girlonfiresurnson**

**FantasyRomanceGirl21**

**No name (Guest) **

**GiraffeMiss**

**Maximumrideluver**

**schneck (Guest)**

**MRL (Gust) **

**Shadow (Guest) **

**Prettycoco12**

**MilleniumRide1**

**The Avian-Olympian **

**imSiMSi (Guest)**

**Fictiongal232**

**Never May I **

**SoAshley11223**

**mnmdancin12 (Thank you so much for letting me adopt this story. I hope you like the new version. I'll get it posted as soon as I can) **

**abby (Guest) **

**HungerGamesFan333**

**puckabrina-FAXfan**

**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute**

**Awesomness (Guest) **

**canislupus1999**

**SwEeTvIcToRy12**

**THERE ARE SO MANY MORE PEOPLE WHO HAVE FAVORITED THIS STORY AND IS FOLLOWING IT. THANK YOU TO ALL. UNTIL I POST THE NEW CHAPTER, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. **


	24. Chapter 24

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I just want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story. **

**I have about two chapters writen so far, I'm still working on the entire story. **

**Let me know when you want me to post it. **

**Review or even PM me. **

**If you have any plot ideas for even for a character, just let me know. **


	25. Re-written version is now up

**HEY GUYS SO THE NEW VERSION OF THIS STORY IS NOW UP. **

**PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **

**UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL TAKE A WHILE SINCE I HAVE SOMEONE EDITING IT, BUT THEY'RE PRETTY BUSY. **


End file.
